


Reader In Monsterland (ON HOLD)

by Clari1279



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And good in math, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, I'm Sorry, Multi, Mute Frisk, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can do ASL, Reader is pretty smart, Reader wants to become an astronomist, Reader worries too much, Reader's dad was mute, Reader-Insert, Sans is a scientist, Sans works together with alphys, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Updates, Tall Sans, Teen Frisk, Way too much, be patient with me, but hasn't got the money for college, papyrus is a sweetheart, rated M for possible smut later on, reader is shy, reader is socially awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: Five years after monsters surfaced you still haven't met any of them but today everything is going to change because you were invited into the lab of some monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope it's not that bad. Sorry but I suck at summaries. I hope you enjoy the story anyways.

Chapter 1

 

It's November right now and it's been five years since monsters came up from mount Ebbot. At first, people were kind of suspicious of them and didn't trust them a reason for that may be because monsters were fricking huge. You yourself were only surprised but didn't think too much of it because you were only 16 back then and monsters were slightly far away because mount Ebbot is in Mexico. 

You don't know how much there is a different right now because here in Canada aren't that many monsters, well none that you've met yet that is. Back then when monsters came up you still lived with your parents and you remember being very confused about monsters coming up you were confused about all these stories being true. 

You always thought that these stories were just made up by adults for their kids to be good and nice and stuff. However, all the adults themselves were surprised and some were even scared. but there was this little boy - Frisk was his name if you recall it right, he freed all of the monsters and became the ambassador of all monster-kind. 

Well as already said there aren't that many monsters here in Canada but there is this restaurant run by a fire elemental his name is Grillby (hehe kinda funny). You never were there but you always planned going there with some friends - if you had some that is... You suppose, you are just too shy to talk to anyone and that's why you only have one friend, the reason why you can't go to Grillby's with them is because they don't live here in Canada anymore they moved away for the Stanford university in California. 

Yeah, they are pretty smart and they've got a lot bunch of money they got from their parents. You haven't got that much money, and that would probably be the reason why you won't be able, to reach for your dream to become an astronomist. You've always been interested in stars and other planets, and that's why you are so excited for monsters being on the surface. They are a whole other species after all! 

Today is supposed to be a very special day because today you have a job interview at a lab run by monsters. You need a job to gain money for college and to become an astronomist. Well, it's not actually a job interview but rather a meeting where a monster called Dr Alphys is going to run some tests on your soul. 

Anyways, you hope it's going well since you are afraid of talking to strangers and such. You read on a flyer, that they are seeking for humans, to run tests on their souls and because souls are a very touchy subject it's a very well paid job (2000$ says the flyer). 

You don't know what exactly is going to happen there but hopefully, it's not too unbearable and you won't fell too embarrassed about your soul being outside... at least you guess that you will have to take it out. You too are kind of curious what the colour of your soul would be because in the flyer it says that, every human soul has got a specific colour depending on the human's true self. 

An example for this was that a red soul would stand for determination. However, it didn't say what a soul exactly looks like and that's also something you are curious about. You heard a soul is supposed to look like a comic-like heart but, that just sounds silly doesn't it? From the map, which is printed on the flyer, you suppose that you're almost there and it shouldn't be that long, maybe a few hundred meters left. 

When you arrived you were greeted by a huge white building with ''Lab'' written in red over the door. You hesitated for a short time and then decided to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I managed to update twice in a day! Yay! And I suppose I will try to update on every Sunday (except tomorrow) and Friday from now on (I'm sorry if I can't keep it up) but I'll try for the story to be two chapters in the week. 
> 
> Also, Sally is the friend I mentioned in the last Chapter.  
> (Y/N) stands for Your Name (since the protagonist ist the reader)  
> (S/N) stands for Surname  
> (S/C) stands for soul color (but I suppose the reader haven't got a red soul because they don't seem that determined)

Chapter 2

The doors are made of glass and are automatically opening due to motion detectors. Inside you are met with a large room with a reception on the one side and a waiting spot on the other side which has several armchairs and two couches.

Behind the reception sits a black bunny-like monster, which you guess, is the receptionist, in front of him is a fish monster which is talking to him. You can't make out what they are talking about but the fish monster seems impatient. You go up to the reception to wait in some distance to the fish monster until she is done talking to the receptionist, at least she looks like she is a she because she's got long red hair made up in a ponytail and has a very feminine figure.

Even if you would try to listen you wouldn't be able to, because right now she is talking in a very low voice to the receptionist. To distract yourself from curiosity you decide to take out your mobile phone and check the text messages you got. Your best friend Sally has sent you some text messages:

 **-Sally:  
** Hey (Y/N)! Haven't seen you in awhile college is going well hows it going in Canada? Anything new?

 **-Sally:**   
I am planning to come by on my next vacation so plan to clean up your apartment since I need a place to stay then ;)

You start grinning. Yay, Sally's coming by soon! Her semester started in August and since it's already November her semester will end next month on the 16th. But because soon after her new semester will start, she would only be able to stay for a few weeks, anyway, that's okay because you finally get to see your best friend again! You start typing your reply.

 **-Y/N:**   
Hi Sally! I'm glad to hear that everything is alright at college and also that you would be able to come by next month! Honestly, if I weren't so shy I would scream out my happiness right now (I'm at the laboratory I told you of). There are monsters everywhere here! I am so excited I would love to talk to them and find out more abut them but I am just too shy @-@ To make it clear my apartment is clean right now but I suppose since you are coming I need to clean up a little more.

You thought a little and added:

 **-Y/N:**   
In front of me is a tall fish woman with red hair and from what I can tell she is beautiful!

Then you sent it to her. Just as you placed your mobile inside the pocket of your college jacket (which you got from Sally) the fish woman was done talking silently and started yelling at the receptionist ''Where the heck is Alphys?! She should be here since ten minutes!!''

The receptionist tries to calm her down ''Undyne calm down she's going to be here any minute now..'' It didn't work much because she kept on complaining about someone called 'Alphys' who is apparently her girlfriend being late.

Hmm, the name Alphys sounds familiar to you... Oh! Right, it's written on the flyer you found of this lab and the very reason you are here right now. It said that someone called Dr Alphys is going to run tests on your soul.

The fish woman who is apparently called Undyne stopped shouting as soon as a little yellow reptilian monster, who is wearing a white scientists coat, came running around the corner. The reptilian monster runs towards Undyne after they spot her and Undyne takes them up in her arms before she kisses her. The reptilian who you guess is called Alphys blushes strongly. How adorable.

You look away as the receptionists call you nearer, Undyne and Alphys walking away. ''Name and your reason to be here?''

You start stuttering out ''Um... M-my name is (Y-Y/N), (Y-Y/N) (S-S/N). I-I'm here for t-the t-tests on m-my s-soul.'' Ugh. You hate the fact that you are so socially awkward you wished you were as outgoing and openhearted as Sally...

The receptionist nods and gives you a questionnaire and a pen to fill it out before saying, that you can sit down in the waiting area until Alphys comes and gets you. You nod and turn around to go to the waiting room and you sit down on the armchair on the far right.

You've waited for maybe five minutes, after finishing to fill out the questionnaire, before Alphys looks into the waiting room and calls out ''(Y-Y/N) (S/N)?''. Standing up you go towards her to greet her

''Hi.'' You give her your hand to shake ''I'm (Y/N) i-it's nice to m-meet you!'' You smile at her nervously. She smiles back nervously. ''Y-Yeah it's m-my pleasure t-too! I-if you would p-please follow m-me now?''

''Ah y-yeah I-I've finished t-the q-questionnaire s-should I g-give it to y-you?''. She looks at you and then points at the receptionist ''G-Give it to h-him.'' So we first get to the reception so that you could give the receptionist your questionnaire.

We then walked past the reception and into an elevator. Alphys taps the button to the 3rd floor but before the doors could close a skeleton, who is also wearing a white scientists coat, slides inside the elevator and presses some button for the floor he wants to get off. He greets Alphys and holds his hand out to you, to introduce himself you take his hand.

''hi I'm sans, sans the skeleton'' your answer is a simple ''(Y-Y/N) my p-pleasure.'' He nods in recognition and then turns away.

He gets off on the 1st floor. But you somehow hope you would meet him again so that you would maybe get to know him more - even if you probably would be too shy to talk much to him anyways... But he seems like a nice person...

Alphys and you are standing in silence for a short while. 'The floors sure are far apart...' You think to yourself. Suddenly Alphys speaks up ''Y-you k-know t-the f-fish w-w-woman back a-at the r-r-reception? T-that was U-Undyne, m-my.. g-g-g-girlfriend..'' She starts blushing really hard.

''Y-Yeah I saw h-her at the r-reception s-she was standing i-in front of me'' She nods enthusiastically and says ''Y-You s-should m-meet her s-s-sometime... I-I t-think s-she would l-like y-you... s-since you seem l-l-like a nice p-person to me'' You nod and the elevator comes to a stand again.

Alphys and you are getting out on the 3rd floor and head to the right into a large room with many machines and computers with monitors and such. There is a large machine with the letters 'SDM' written on it. It is bound to a large monitor and you guess that this is the machine with which Alphys is going to run some tests on your soul because it's got a scanner on the machine.

''What does 'SDM' stands for?'' You asked. Alphys answered ''S-Soul Detector M-Machine''

''I-if you'd please g-go behind t-the scanner? So that I can run the test on your soul?'' She stopped stuttering as soon as she was into work-mood, heh you guess she is now fully in her element.

Nodding you start walking behind the scanner. She says that you should probably take off your jacket and other things which have metal on it, so you take off your jacket and place it on the side.

''Please stop moving from now on.'' So you stand completely still for what feels like hours until she says that it's over and that you can come out now.

Before you walk out, you take on your jacket again. Then you walk up to her so that you now are standing beside her in front of the monitor which made recordings of your soul. Apparently, your soul is (S/C) and it is indeed shaped like a comic heart! You're taken by aback by this because you thought it would be impossible for a soul to be shaped like a comic heart.

After Alphys explained everything about your soul and what she tested you are saying your goodbyes to each other. However, as you turned around to leave she calls you back

''(Y-Y/N) w-wait I-I-I w-wanted to ask i-i-if you'd l-like to c-come to our m-movie n-night on F-Friday n-n-night? T-That w-way you'd a-also be able t-to get to k-know U-undyne!''

You smiled shyly and nodded ''I-I'd like to. H-here I-I'll just g-give you m-my number. Text me t-then!'' She gave you her phone and you typed in your number. You gave her her phone back and you now are saying your final goodbyes before you go home.

As you went out the elevator you saw the skeleton monster again and he was smiling at you (well at least you thought that he was smiling at you) and was waved lazily. You turned around to make sure that he definitely meant you but you saw nobody he could be waving at.

As you turned back around he was grinning widely. 'Is he making fun of me?' You just nod in his direction.

You felt your phone vibrate. You got a text message.

 **-001-xxx:**   
hi, it's me Alphys! Just wanted to make sure you got my number. =^.^= Until Friday! I'll text you the address and the time later on! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

You saved her number and typed back:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Yeah, thanks! I'd really like to come to your movies night. But I have to ask. How many of your friends would be there except undyne?

 **-Alphys:**   
It would be you, me, undyne and 3 more of my friends.

You're so excited and can't help but wonder if this skeleton monster called Sans is also one of this three friends which are coming to the movies night. But despite Alphys seeming so nice and you thinking, her friends must be as nice as herself, you can't help but feel nervous about getting to meeting so many strangers on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what I could do better next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last two chapters and made a lot of changes I recommend you to read them again sometime so that no one gets confused. Also:  
> -The reader lives somewhere in 'British Columbia' I suppose...  
> -I've decided that Star Wars is one of Reader's favourite movies because I thought all day which movie someone interested in the stars would clearly enjoy and the first thing that came to my mind was a documentary about stars, but... know that would be rather boring to watch. So I decided on Star Wars and because of that, the Reader needs to like it! (I'm sincerely sorry if you disagree but that won't change the fact that they are going to watch Star Wars)  
> -(1/C) - the first colour (can be your favourite colour or another colour that comes to your mind)  
> -(2/C) - second colour (same as the other, only that it would be 2nd favourite etc.)  
> -(F/F) - Favourite food  
> (btw it should be mid-November (2015) in the story right now)  
> (The monsters surfaced in November 2010...)  
> Anyways, let's get to the chapter!

Chapter 3

As you walked home from the lab you got another text message from Sally:

 **-Sally:**   
I know you can do this, you just have to try (Y/N)! Oh and we have to go to the hill and stargaze like we used to do in the past! I haven't watched the stars since ever! Mostly because It's hard to see the stars out here... Don't forget to clean up until next month ≧>‿◠≦✌ Nghaaah!! Now I'm totally excited!! Luv you!

You smiled at the memory of you and Sally sitting on the hill on which the wooden cabin was built by her father. In this city, the stars aren't that visible but nearby is a forest with a hill. And on the hill, Sally's father built a little wooden cabin in which, you would also be able to sleep in if it gets too dark when you stargaze. Anyway, from there the stars are perfectly visible and you could also bring the telescope, which you once got from your dad for Christmas! Before Sally went to college you two often were up there and gazed at the stars then you slept in the wooden cabin afterward. You replied:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Yeah! We definitely need to do this! \ ˚▽˚ / Oh and I got invited to a movies night on Friday! I'm kinda nervous about it... Hopefully, it's going to be alright.

The lab is actually not that far away from your apartment and so you take out your headphones and start to hear music on your phone. As the music is going you walk past Grillby's and look inside for a few seconds.

Inside on the bar is Sans sitting on a barstool and chatting to the bartender called Grillbys, while he is drinking some red liquid. Sans now wears a blue hoodie, with fur on the end of the hood.

'How did he get here so fast?' You ask yourself. 'He didn't walk past me, right?'

For a short second, you consider going inside and talk to him but you decide against it. After all, it looks like it could start raining soon and you want to get home before the rain starts falling.

So you keep walking on, and on, and on until your apartment building comes into view. Next to your apartment building is the house of Sally's family, and behind the house is the path wich leads directly to the wooden cabin on the hill. As you walk by, Sally's mom greets you and you wave back at her and smile, after all, you know Sally's parents since you were a little kid.

Inside your apartment building, you already can see the rain falling outside. 'That was close' your apartment is on the 4th floor so you get into the elevator and wait after pressing the button for the 4th floor. With a 'ding' you get off the elevator.

Your apartment is in 'Room 143', unlocking the door you go inside.

Inside you first take off your sneakers and then go into the livingroom-part of your apartment. There is a (1/C) two seated couch with a (2/C) armchair on either side of it. In front of the couch is a little table standing on an (S/C) carpet. On the wall in front of the couch is a tv on an old wooden cupboard.

The kitchen door is right beside the tv and inside the kitchen is a rather small wooden table with 3 chairs and everything else which belongs into the kitchen. (like a fridge etc.)

On the right next to the kitchen door is another door which leads into my bathroom. It's an ordinary bathroom with a shower, a toilet, and a sink. On the floor in front of the shower, the toilet and the sink are little round carpets, which are colored in a plain gray. Over the sink is a mirror.

On the other side of the tv is the door to your bedroom. Inside is a big comfy bed, in front of it is a fluffy (2/C) carpet, your laptop is on top of a wooden desk, which is beside your bed, your wardrobe is on the opposite site to the bed. Behind your bed and desk is a large window with the view on the forest behind the building.

After you went into the living room you go into the kitchen to make something for dinner. Looking into your fridge you decide to eat (F/F). You also realize that you need to go groceries shopping soon.

After heating your dinner up in the microwave you sit down on the couch and turn the tv with the remote on. Watching your favorite show you enjoy dinner.

After dinner, you take out your phone again. you got a message from Sally:

 **-Sally:**   
That's awesome! You have to tell me how it went afterward! I know ur nervous but everything will go just fine! Believe me, it's going to be awesome!! And I need to ask are they monsters who invited you?

You texted back:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Yeah, Dr. Alphys (a reptilian monster) invited me over and I suppose her friends are monsters too. Even if I silently hope that I wouldn't be the only human there... And thank you for trying to calm me down even if you're not here right now, but I think you're right, I need to calm down /˚,˚\

After sending Sally the message you went into the kitchen to place the plate in the sink. After that, you go into your room and turn on your laptop to watch some YouTube videos from your favorite YouTubers. You also watch up to the weather for the weekend, because you thought you could go up to the cabin and stargaze on Saturday if the weather is alright (Since you still got a key for the cabin). Obviously, you would need to tell Sally's parents first, but you don't think, they would have a problem with you being in the cabin on the weekend. They know you since you were still a little kid after all.

It says that the sky should be clear on the upcoming weekend. Awesome!

You guess, you could at least clean up a little when you're up there on the weekend since you will also go up there with Sally when she's home.

It's nighttime now and you decide to finally go to sleep, after all, you will finally have a job interview at some old bookstore tomorrow. As you heard they are also selling science books and astronomy books. They also sell psychology books and you need to remember telling Sally about it since she's studying psychology.

As you lay down in your bed you remember that you probably should text Alphys because of the movie night. You also realize that you need to get changed but that can wait now.

 **-(Y/N):**   
Hey, I wanted to ask: what movies are we going to watch on the movie night? and are your friends truly comfortable with a complete stranger being there (especially if this stranger is human)?

The response came almost immediately

 **-Alphys:**   
We are going to watch some animes ≥^.^≤ (i hope you like animes?) and one of my friends brought me a series of movies called 'Star Wars' or something? It's supposed to be about different species in outer space I hope you would like it (at least it sounds interesting to me ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ). And yeah, of course, my friends are totally fine with the fact that a total 'stranger' is there with us and you wouldn't be the only human there (/◕ヮ◕)/ (Frisk is coming too... Oh speaking of Frisk technically there is one more person with us but you will see that on Friday). Need to sleep now gn8!

You started smiling: we're gonna watch Star Wars! The question is only which of the movies are you going to watch? And which Animes Alphys has brought? And you wouldn't be the only human... The name Frisk sounds surprisingly familiar, but you don't' think too much into it, you would find out on Friday anyways. As Alphys says her friends are totally fine with you being there... you hope she's right and text her back:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Of course I like Star Wars! It is one one my favorite movies! Which one are we going to watch, though? Did anyone of you ever watch a Star Wars movie? I'm also glad to hear that you friends don't have a problem with me being there. I also like Animes (even if I didn't watch that many until now). Anyways gn8!

Turning out the screen of your phone, after sending the message, you stand up again to go into the bathroom to brush your teeth.

After that, you go back into your bedroom and change into comfy pajamas. Then, turning out the light, you lay back down into your bed and turn on your phone one last time to read a message from Alphys:

 **-Alphys:**   
Glad to hear that. Hopefully, we aren't going to watch any Animes you've watched yet. We're going to watch the first movie I suppose, but we got the other movies too and we are planning to watch all of the movies until the 7th movie comes out next month. Speaking of which, if you come along well with my other friends, would you like to join us on going to the cinema next month (only if we like the movies out now that is)?

You decided to answer right now:

 **-(Y/N):**   
It's okay if we watch an Anime I've already seen. And I would also be happy to go to the cinema with you guys, but next month a friend of mine is coming to visit me during her vacation, so I need to ask: would it be alright if she would come along?

You notice Sally has texted me back:

 **-Sally:**   
Yeah you definitely need to calm down more, but I'd be happy if you'd make friends with them since I can't be with you as often now etc. Hope you've fun there =^_^= Anyway sweet dreams! (=_=) zZzzZZ

You texted her back:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Thanks! Sweet dreams Sally! ..^.^..zZzzZZ

Putting your phone aside, you turned around and soon sleep overcame you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, for now, hope you enjoyed and let me know what I could do better next time! Also I wanted to thank you for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
> (F/C) - favourite colour

You startle from your sleep as your alarm went off.

You've got two hours left before you have to be there but you always took longer than expected on getting ready so you've made provisions by setting your alarm two hours early.

You get up and go into the kitchen to make some coffee and something to eat for breakfast.

Sitting down on the kitchen table with your coffee and a bread with you favourite flavoured marmalade, you check your phone. You've got a reply from Alphys.

 **-Alphys:**   
Of course, you can bring this friend of yours! However, maybe we should meet up first before she goes to the cinema with us. I'm also glad you don't have a problem with watching animes you've already seen since it will be made by Studio Ghibli (I heard that it is very well known).

Oh, so the Anime's going to be one from Studio Ghibli? That's neat. Everybody should know Studio Ghibli and the Anime made by them are all so adorable.

 **-(Y/N):**   
Studio Ghibli is good! And sure I guess we could hang out together before the cinema. I'm sure Sally would be as excited as I am!

Then you text Sally:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Hey! Alphys says that we could all hang out together sometime! (And then go to cinema because of the new Star Wars movie). If you want to, that is.

Her reply came almost immediately and you were slightly startled by it.

 **-Sally:**   
Of course! Star Wars is awesome!

You smile at this. Sally sure was a huge Star Wars fan. She always loved it. Which kind of makes you sad because you began thinking about her not being here.

Pushing away this thought, you finish eating breakfast and place your cup and plate in the sink.

You go into the bathroom to brush your teeth before you get back into your room to change your clothing.

Because you don't really know the way to the bookstore you make your way an hour before the job interview.

You take out your headphones, plug them into your phone and star listening to your favourite songs.

On your way there you, again, walk past Grillbys and see Sans sitting inside. 'Seems like Grillbys is his favourite place' you thought to yourself. Looking away you went on.

You were there ten minutes early and had to wait until your (hopefully) new boss had time for your job interview.

...

You got the job! Man, you were nervous as hell in there! but you did it! Now you were surely getting to your goal a lot faster than before. You've worked before in bookstores so you're pretty experienced in this.

Up until now, you've got like 25,000$ which means you still have to gain 75,000$. (You plan to get into the University of British Columbia)

Your new boss explained that you will get something like 10$ per hour (and if you're good you will get even more) and that you work from 08:00 until 18:00 from Monday to Thursday and on Friday and Saturday you have to work from 10 until 17:30. You will get something like 2,700$ per month (on every fifteenth) starting Monday.

For the research, you took place on, in the Lab of Alphys, you will get like 5,000$ (You don't exactly get why you get so much but you suppose it has something to do with how personal Souls are).

The rental for your apartment is about 900$ per month (with heat, water and electricity) that way you will maybe get to save 1,000$ per month (or more, depending on how much you spent).

You, again walk past Grillbys and again Sans is sitting inside. 'Wow. Does he live here or something? Or is he just in there pretty often and pretty long?' Shrugging it off you went on, 'I mean it's not like it's any of my business or something'

... The next day ...

Today is the movie night and you can't help but be overexcited and too nervous about it. You text Alphys:

 **-(Y/N):**   
Hi, you still okay with me coming for the movie night?

Her answer came only a few minutes later:

 **-Alphys:**   
Of course, I am! (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥ ..But I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to... I don't want to pressure you into coming... <('o'<)~ But it would probably be good to bring things for a sleepover since it would be getting very late...

 **-(Y/N):**   
Okay and I definitely wanna come to the movie night. I just wanted to make sure that you're still okay with me coming.

She sent an 'okay, see you later!' back and you stood up to get ready for the day.

After breakfast (and brushing your teeth etc.) you decide to watch some Netflix on your laptop. While watching you favourite series, time goes by quickly and two hours before the movie night starts you get another text from Alphys with the address for where the movie night takes place.

It does not seem to be that far away and you could reach it by bus in like 15 minutes. You decide to watch another episode (or two depending on how long the episodes are...) before you get ready and pack a bag for the sleepover.

You text Alphys, asking if you should bring something for the movie night, like snacks or such. But she says that they've got a popcorn machine and a lot of snacks so you wouldn't need to bring anything except a good mood!

After the episode of your favorite series you get up and get dressed properly. Taking on your (F/C) shoes you get out and make your way to the bus stop.

The next bus will come in 15 minutes but that doesn't matter much because you've got an hour left before the movie night starts. The bus stop is on the other side of the street at Grillbys. So you're able to see most of the people (and monsters) inside. you notice that Sans is (Again!) sitting inside... 'Man, I start feeling like a stalker... Even if it isn't my fault that he seems to be nowhere else than inside Grillbys...' You think to yourself.

You thought he was supposed to be working on the lab with Alphys... Maybe he has many and long breaks? On Wednesday, when you went home from the lab, he was probably done with work for the day because he wasn't wearing his lab coat anymore... Yesterday, when you went to the job interview and back, however, he was.

Gosh, you really feel like a stalker...

Time went by fast and the bus arrives. You went inside and buy a ticket. You sit down on the window and look inside Grillbys one last time. 'Sans isn't inside anymore... Or maybe he went to the toilet' You remember he is a skeleton and that skeletons probably don't need to go to the toilet... 'Would it be rude if I'd ask Alphys about that?' ... It probably would...

Fifteen minutes of thinking about how monsters work later, you arrived at the bus stop on which you needed get off. You walk for another few minutes until you arrive at the house in which the movie night will take place.

You hesitated a moment but knocked anyway. The tall fish lady you saw at the reception opened the door and stared at you. You got slightly nervous. ''H-Hi, I'm (Y-Y/N) Alphys i-invited me o-over f-for the m-movie night''

''Alphy!!'' she calls out smiling a little more. A little familiar reptilian monster appears in the doorway beside the fish lady called Undyne.

''Oh! (Y-Y/N) th-there you are! D-did you g-get here e-e-easily?''

''Y-yeah'' You answered and Undyne started grinning at you ''So you are the human Alphys told us about. Nice to meet you! If you are a friend of Alphys you are a friend of me too!'' She holds out her hand and you shake it ''Y-yeah, n-nice meeting y-you too.'' She grins even wider. 'She called me a friend' You are a little surprised by this but didn't question it.

''I heard you're a huge fan of Star Wars?''

''Yeah! S-Star Wars is one of m-my favourite m-movies!'' You answered as Alphys and Undyne stepped to the side to let you inside.

'How come they trust me that much? We barely even know each other... Has it something to do with the fact that Alphys saw my soul? That would explain why seeing the soul of another person is kind of intimate to do...'

The living room had a big dark blue sofa, two dark blue armchairs, a wooden coffee table, a big black flat-screen TV and some wooden cupboards with photos on top of them. Under the coffee table was a light blue carpet.

In the living room are standing two skeletons, one of them is huge while the other is slightly smaller but still taller than you. On the sofa sits a little boy with a flower in a pot in his arms.

Immediately you recognise the boy as Frisk... The saviour of the monsters. Back then he was all over the news. He looks older now but not enough for you to not recognise him.

'His face still looks the same.' Then you look at the skeletons again. You realise that the smaller of the two is the one you saw inside the lab, Sans.

''Hey punks! This is (Y/N)! Like Alphys already said she is going to join us for the movie night.''

''H-hello.'' You greet them a little nervous.

''HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS HERE'' He pointed at Sans. ''IS MY OLDER BROTHER SANS.'' He sure had a loud voice...

''H-hello, P-Papyrus. Hello, S-Sans. Nice m-meeting you two.''

Frisk waves at you and signs '' _Hi, I'm Frisk and this is Flowey_ '' Thankfully you knew ASL because you Dad was mute and so you learned it as a kid. Before anyone could even think about translating you sign back:

'' _Hi Frisk, it's nice meeting you. I heard a lot about you. Since you know you were in the news a lot back then._ '' You look at Flowey and notice that they've got a face. Everyone looked at you slightly surprised. 'I guess they didn't think I could do ASL...'

You were a little shocked that Flowey had a face and said ''U-Um... H-hello F-Flowey...?''

''Hmpf'' was their answer and Frisk scolded him to be a nice boy. 'Oh. So he's a boy then? How does that work for a Flower?'

You didn't question it because you thought it would be as rude as asking Sans or Papyrus if they needed to go to the toilet sometimes.

''You sit down on the sofa next to Frisk'' Undyne said. And so I did sit down next to Frisk, placing your bag on the back of the sofa.

'' _How do you know ASL?_ '' Frisk asked.

''M-my dad w-was m-mute and s-so I l-learned it w-when I still w-was a c-child'' I answered.

Frisk nodded and Undyne began turning on the TV and the Blue-Ray Player while Sans sat on the Sofa beside me and Papyrus took one of the armchairs. Alphys sat down on the other armchair.

''so you can do asl huh?'' Sans asked. ''Y-Yeah, m-my dad w-was mute.''

He too just nodded at that. Undyne sat down on the armchair with Alphys as the movie started.

a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Awesome! This is going to be awesome! Hopefully...

We watched the first two movies of Star Wars and several Episodes of an Anime called 'Mew Mew kissy cutie'. However, it soon was past midnight and somewhere during Mew Mew Frisk fell asleep and leant against you, snoring a little. Flowey seemed to be asleep too.

''THE GRAT PAPYRUS IS GETTING SLEEPY AND WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THE SLEEPOVER READY'' Papyrus whisper-shouted. You and the others agree with him and you all start taking mattresses downstairs (Papyrus said it would be more fun if you all would sleep in the living room.

You then carefully take up Frisk and Flowey to place them on one of the mattresses. You lay down next to them on the right end. All the others lay down too and one of them turned out the TV and the light. Soon you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to find any spelling/writing errors, please let me know in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/SW/C) - Favourite Star Wars Character! (I didn't want to choose a character for you because I thought it would be weird... I first wanted to choose R2-D2 by the way (because he is kinda funny xD) )
> 
> Oh and you're gonna talk with Sans (I hope i didn't made him OOC... if I did please let me know)

You woke up pretty early because something heavy was lying on top of you. Opening your eyes you realize that this heavy thing on top of you is Frisk...

You groan internally 'This kid sure is heavy as hell!'

Well, him being heavy isn't that much of a surprise to you because he must be something like 15 years old right now...

You try to push him off of you carefully so that you wouldn't wake him up, but he only clings to you more at that. 'Goddammit kid get off me...!'

You then notice something moving beside you. You startle slightly and look in the direction of the movement. It was Sans with a cup of water in his hand and grinning at you trying to get 'rid' of Frisk, who is still clinging to you like a koala baby.

''need some help there (y/n)?'' he asks.

You nod ''T-that w-would be n-nice...'' He grins even wider at that 'Oh my... Is he enjoying this?'

''what sorry i didn't understand you. could you repeat that please?'' You stare at him as he takes a sip from his cup of water. 'He can't be serious now, right? If I'd talk any louder Frisk could wake up'

''I-I s-said that i-it would b-be nice of you t-to help m-me o-out here.'' You looked at him hopefully.

He looked like he wanted to ask again for what you said but he didn't. You were really grateful for that.

Instead, he placed his cup on the table, which Undyne pushed to the side for the sake of the sleepover, and walked over to you and Frisk. But he didn't take them off you like you hoped he would, no he woke him up and said that he should better let go of you.

'' _I'm sorry (Y/N)_!'' Frisk signed and he really looked like he was sorry.

''It's fine kid. Go back to sleep.'' You said and stood up to get a cup of water too as Frisk lays back down.

You walk into the kitchen and search for the cups as Sans approaches you, opens a cupboard and then taking out a cup.

''searching for something?'' he smirks. You stare at him for a short time and then say

''I w-wanted s-something to d-drink and w-was s-searching f-for the c-cups.'' You lazily point in the direction of the cup in his hands to clarify it ''B-but I d-didn't find t-the c-cups...''

He smiles at you and handed the cup over to you. You thanked him and asked ''D-do you k-know i-if they h-have a-anything t-to drink? L-like w-water or i-ice t-tea..?''

You didn't want to drink out of the water tap so you were glad when Sans opened the fridge and handed you a bottle with your favorite flavor of ice tea.

''T-thanks.''

''no problem, kid. but tibia honest this is the most i heard you talking since we met.'' He grinned at you as you almost choked on your ice tea because of his pun. It wasn't like it was actually that funny (It was a pretty bad pun actually) it was just, you didn't expect him to be the kind of guy to make silly puns like that. and did he seriously call you kid right now?

''careful kid,'' Sans said between chuckles. You blushed slightly as you coughed.

''so... How'd you like the movie? star wars I mean?'' he looked at you still chuckling a little and grinning wide... Wait, actually now that you think about it: 'Does he ever stop grinning?'

''no kid, I'm always grinning.'' he laughs

'Oh, shit did I seriously say that out loud?'

''D-did I...?'' Before You could finish your sentence he answered:

''yeah, you did,'' he says while chuckling. You blushed even harder and took another sip of your ice tea.

Frisk came into the kitchen and signed '' _What's going on here? There are people trying to sleep here_ '' 'Oh my, they look really tired'

''we're talking about the movie from yesterday, star wars,'' he grins at Frisk and Frisk beams

'' _Oh, Star Wars was awesome_!'' He signs, you nod in approval ''Y-yeah i-it was s-sansational!'' Sans and Frisk snorted at your pun.

''heh, good one kiddo'' you are kind of irritated that he keeps calling you kid or kiddo but decide that it probably wouldn't make any difference when you would protest about it. So you just smile shyly then something hits your mind

'Wait if Frisk can snort, then they aren't fully mute like my dad was...' Your dad always just made these airy sounds when laughing, he hated not being able to laugh properly (which by the way was why he wasn't laughing that often.) You stop thinking about it too much because Frisk must have a good reason for not talking.

You three talk about the movies a little longer. Sans and Frisk seemed to like the movie too and you and Frisk were the only ones who had seen the movies before, but Frisk was still a little child back then so he didn't remember that much.

You even change numbers with Frisk and Sans, which makes you really happy because it feels like you all are getting pretty good friends... 'If getting friends only were as easy as it seems to be' You thought to yourself.

During the talk, Sans made several puns based on astronomy (because of Star Wars) and you and Frisk giggled at all of them. Apparently Sans liked Yoda the most out of all characters so far, you couldn't blame him: Yoda was a great character after all. But out of the whole series you like (F/SW/C) the most, because (reasons).

Some time later you all decide to go back to sleep. You internally groan 'I'm gonna be so tired in the morning later' as you lay down you heard Sans saying goodnight and saw Frisk signing it.

You say a last tired ''G'night'' before sleep overcame you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the pun Reader made... I'm sorry 'I couldn't resist xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's a new Chapter. It's longer than the last one so hope you enjoy!

As you woke up again, you heard noises out of the kitchen and smelled food. You decided to go look what is going on in the kitchen.

As you went inside you heard Undyne shout ''HEY! Papyrus! You have to turn up the HEAT!!''

''BUT UNDYNE... LAST TIME WE TURNED UP THE HEAT LIKE THIS; YOUR HOUSE BURNED DOWN..!'' Papyrus 'shouted' back at her. You start wondering what exactly is going on here and just as you started wondering you noticed Frisk and Papyrus trying to stop Undyne from turning up the heat of the cooker. Sans was standing on the side, watching them while smiling.

He noticed you were here ''oh g'morning, (y/n) had a nice sleep? they didn't wake ya, have they?'' he smiled at you. You shook your head no.

''sweet. papyrus and undyne are making spaghetti for breakfast. you want some when it's finished?''

''S-sure. T-thanks.'' You answered. You look around the kitchen ''W-where is A-Alphys?'' Sans looked around too, then shrugged his shoulders.

''dunno kiddo, maybe she went to the lab?'' You nod and turn to Undyne.

''U-Undyne?'' ''What's up punk?!''

''W-where's A-Alphys?'' ''She's Showering, Punk!''

'Oh, so there she is' You felt your phone buzz inside your pocket and took it out. You got a text message.

 **-Sans:**   
knock knock

You smile and look at Sans. He's raising a brow...bone? at you... 'How..?'

 **-(Y/N):**   
Who's there?

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
shower

 **-(Y/N):**   
Shower who?

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
shower you care and eat the spaghetti!

You snort at that. 'It's so bad that again, it's funny..' Sans looks proud at that. As you looked outside the window you notice it's snowing! It's not THAT big of a surprise (since it's late mid-November) but it's still nice...

Suddenly you've got an idea. You start texting Sans

 **-(Y/N):**   
knock knock!

Sans, somehow starts grinning wider

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
who's there?

 **-(Y/N):**   
Snow

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
snow who?

 **-(Y/N):**   
Snow use! I forgot the joke I was going to make!

Sans snorts, which turns into a laughter as he looks out the kitchen window. Papyrus turns around from the Spaghetti pot.

''THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS TO KNOW TOO WHAT MAKES YOU LAUGH LIKE THAT!'' he silently adds ''Even if I have a bad feeling about that...'' Sans grins at him still chuckling a little.

''(y/n) just made a pun about the snow out there.'' Papyrus looks annoyed at this. You wonder why? 'Does he dislike puns?'

''SANS! DON'T INFLUENCE THE HUMAN!'' He shouted at Sans. He, however just chuckles at that ''heh, i guess puns still don't tickle your funny-bone!'' he grinned wide at his brother

''UGH! SANS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!'' he shouted. Undyne seems annoyed, too. Frisk was giggling at the pun (just like you).

Then Frisk suddenly stopped giggling and gasped, signing: '' _It's snowing_??'' excitedly.

You nod and he hurriedly to looks outside. Then he made noises of delight and after taking on warm clothing he ran outside to the snow. You went after him.

'' _Canada is great! It snows here so often_!'' He signed excitedly. ''Y-yeah, I know i-it's great h-here, huh?'' You smile at him as he nodded.

Then the door behind you opens and as you turn around you see Undyne throwing out Sans shouting ''You can come back if you're finished making AWFUL puns, PUNK!'' with that she slammed the door.

Sans turned around chuckling ''heh, she threw me out again'' You look at him and ask ''A-again?'' he nods and starts laughing again.

''she doesn't think of my jokes as punny... at all'' he chuckles more and even you can't help but giggle at his behavior.

Because he doesn't seem to be as impressed as Frisk about the snow here you ask ''Y-you don't l-like t-the snow?'' and because he is not wearing warm clothing, except for that hoodie he always wears, you add ''And i-it's kinda f-freezing o-out here. W-why don't y-you w-wear warm c-clothing?''

He looks at you and answers ''the cold goes right through me and no i'm kinda used to it by now. ya know i lived in a place where it was always snowing in the underground.''

''S-so there i-is w-weather down in t-the u-underground?'' You asked. He nodded

''kinda.'' was his response. You look at Frisk and he just shrugged and kept on with catching snowflakes with his tongue.. 'He sure is a nice teen... But isn't he a little too old for catching snowflakes with his tongue?' You shrug it off 'Well as long as he's having fun'

''soo... what do you think of my bro?'' Sans suddenly asked, standing next to you now.

Hmm... Papyrus is a cool guy. Even if he talks during movies, which could get annoying at times, but other than that he is the coolest sweetheart you've ever seen. He even warned the characters while watching the movies!

''H-he's pretty c-cool'' Sans smiled at that "'course he is. everyone wearing clothes like that would be cool''

Oh yeah, the clothing of Papyrus. He wears something that looks like a battle armor with a cape and stuff.

''Y-you mean t-that b-battle a-armor? That's cool'' you smile at Sans. He grins at you.

You then notice two goat-like monsters walking in your direction. One male and a female you suppose. The female looks beautiful with her violet eyes and her little horns. She has a warm motherly smile on their lips while watching Frisk from where they are. The male has got blond hair and a blond beard. He's got larger horns and friendly brown eyes. He too is smiling at Frisk.

Sans waved lazily at them.

As they approached us Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus came outside too. Alphys is holding the flower pot of Flowey. 'I guess they saw these two coming here' As Frisk saw Flowey they sprinted over to Alphys and took the flower pot from her.

The two goats stopped in front of us. And Frisk went to them and hugged them both. Flowey looked like he wanted to be everywhere but there.

The female goat spotted you and said while smiling warmly at you

''Hello my child. My name is Toriel I am the mother of Frisk. You can call me Tori if you want to.'' 'Toriel... Toriel...' You gasped 'She's the queen!'

''H-hello y-y-your m-majes-'' You were cut short as the queen of all monsters started chuckling.

''My child, you don't need to be so formal with me! Just call me Tori.'' She smiled at you.

''O-okay h-hi I'm (Y-Y/N)'' you shake her hand it was surprisingly warm. The goat-man then said

''Howdy, I'm Asgore, Frisk father.'' 'So he's the king!' but before you could say anything he added ''You don't need to be so formal with me either. Just call me Asgore!'' He too smiled at you warmly.

''(Y-Y/N), n-nice t-to meet y-you t-too!'' You shook his hand and it too was really warm.

Toriel and Asgore greeted the other too and everyone was happy to see the king and queen again. Toriel then said

''Frisk has to go home for now. He has a lot of homework to do for the weekend.'' Frisk pouted. 'Poor boy... Homework really sucks'

Papyrus went inside to give Frisk Spaghetti in a Tupperware box so that he too would get to eat some. Frisk signed him thanks.

You all said your goodbyes to Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore before they left.

You went inside again and talked about the movies last night while eating spaghetti. The spaghetti were delicious. during this Sans made several puns to which Undyne and Papyrus reacted annoyed while you and Alphys giggled, snorted or laughed. Sans seemed proud at that.

You slowly warmed up to then and you were stuttering a lot less than at the beginning as you had to leave. You took your backpack and said

''It w-was nice here! I-I had a lot of f-fun! T-thanks for inviting m-me.''

Everyone said that they had a great time too and they hope you would also come next Friday.

You went outside and started heading for the bus stop. Your bus was already there as you arrived so you hurried up and went inside. Behind you, Sans and Papyrus came in too.

you three sat together somewhere in the back of the bus.

''H-hey you have two are h-heading home with t-the bus too?'' You asked looking at them

''yeah, this bus drives right up to grillbys. we live nearby grillbys.'' Sans said

'Oh, so that's why Sans is always there?'

''Oh, t-that's nice! I t-too live n-near Grillbys.'' Sans looked at you.

''OH YOU DO? YOU SHOULD COME BY SO THAT YOU AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI SOMETIME!'' Papyrus exclaimed to you. You nodded at that and smiled.

''Y-yeah that would be g-great!''

You three kept on talking until your bus stop came up.

''we've to go in this direction from now.'' Sans pointed to the opposite direction you needed to went and you said

''I-I've to go over h-here. B-bye bye then!'' You smiled at them.

Before you could turn around Papyrus took out his phone and handed it to you saying ''THE GRAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER SO THAT YOU AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ARE ABLE TO CHAT EVEN IF WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER!!'' You nodded and saved your number in his phone.

You said goodbye to each other and went home except for Sans, who went inside Grillbys again.

As you got to your apartment building you first went to Sallys parents' house and rang the bell. Sallys mom opened the door.

''Oh, hello (Y/N)! Long time no see!'' She smiled at you warmly.

''Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm going to be inside the wooden cabin tonight.'' I smiled back at her

''Oh that's alright! We know you since you were a child after all. You don't need to ask first. We trust you!'' She smiled motherly at you.

''Thanks! I'll see you soon!'' You waved at her as you went to your apartment building. she waved back at you and closed the door as you turned around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think about it in the comments and if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter! You're going to be on the wooden cabin tonight and I hope you have fun up there!

Chapter 7

Inside your apartment you first check your text messages. You got some from Sally this morning.

 **-Sally:**   
How was the movie night?

The next was like ten minutes later:

 **-Sally:**   
Srly you HAVE to tell me.

Again the next was only a few minutes later:

 **-Sally:**   
C'mon you can't be sleeping anymore, can you?

There were several more text like these and you decide to text her back before they get any more:

 **-(Y/N):**   
I'm home now. The movie night was wonderful I had a lot of fun. I'm sure you will like these guys too! I'm going to be up in the cabin tonight and will clean up a little so that it's presentable when you are here!

You sent the message to Sally and put your phone on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

You went into the bathroom to take a shower, but looking inside you notice that you're out of shampoo and need to get more before you can take a shower. Sighing you went out the bathroom again to put on your shoes again. Taking your wallet and a bag with your keys you went out again to go get some shampoo. 'When I'm already out I could at least go groceries shopping..' You thought.

So you went out and got everything you needed, including the shampoo before you got home again to take a shower.

After the shower, you sit down on the couch and turn on the tv to watch the news. The news reporter on the screen said that tonight could be seen a comet and shooting stars! Now you were even more excited and decided to take your block and a pen with you to take notes about the comet.

The news reporter said a little more about the comet and what the comet is called.

You soon needed to pack up the things you needed tonight including your telescope, your block, and your phone. As you went outside and locked the apartment door behind you, you waved Sally's mother who was outside right now, she waved back before going inside again. Further down the streets, you saw Sans coming out of Grillbys.

He looked in your direction and waved lazily. You waved back, took your phone out and texted him:

 **-(Y/N):**   
going to the cabin of my friends' parents tonight. there's going to be a comet and shooting stars said the newsman.

You saw him taking out his phone and texting back.

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
cool. mind if i join? i have a telescope of my own i could bring it and we could watch the comet and the shooting stars together?

Hmm.. You didn't know Sans was interested in the stars, but maybe it's just because he was locked down under the mountain his whole life? You can't help but wonder if there are other monsters, which are interested in the stars and have a telescope.

 **-(Y/N):**   
Sure you can. I'm going to wait here while you get your things, okay?

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
k. brb.

As you looked up from your phone Sans, who was just standing in front of Grillbys a second ago, was gone. You're kind of irritated by that but as everything else you don't question it that much. You just wait until he returns.

You were slightly startled when someone tapped your shoulders, but as you turned around you saw Sans standing in front of you with a backpack flung over his shoulder and a telescopic bag in his hand.

"W-where'd y-you come f-from?" You ask startled. He chuckles

"mom and dad." Was his answer... Well, that wasn't what you meant as asked that question. You start laughing a bit.

"S-sure... L-let's go?"

He nods, grinning and you walk ahead because you are the one who knows the way there. At first, you walk in comfortable silence side by side. Then Sans speaks up:

"so... you're interested in stars, huh?" he asked

"Y-yeah, I w-want to s-study a-astronomy... W-what about y-you?"

"yeah, they're awesome. just always there, even if we can't see them at the moment. back down in the underground, we always wondered what the stars would look like. well, we had this glowing orbs at the ceiling of the caves but that is nothing compared to the real stars." He smiles absentmindedly. You can't help but ask

"W-what was t-the u-underground like?" He looks at you and sighs before he starts explaining

"the underground had four areas: the ruins, snowdin, waterfall, hotland and the capitol with the core. the ruins are very small, but i personally haven't been there so i can't say much to that. snowdin is where papyrus and i lived there also was the old bar of grillbys, like the name probably already told you: there was snow everywhere. in waterfall... well, there was this huge waterfall of garbage and water coming from the surface that's also where i found my first telescope. up here on the surface papyrus bought me a new one on our first Christmas up here. hotland is as the name says very hot because of the magma down there. and in the capitol is where the king lived and there also was the core - a huge machine, which produced the magic in the underground. that way it could snow or rain."

"I m-meant what t-the underground w-was like for y-you. T-though y-you don't have t-to answer i-it i-if you d-don't want to."

"oh, the underground was... well, it was okay but not nearly as nice as the surface up here," he answered. You nod. You kept on talking until you reached the cabin and you unlocked the door.

"It c-could be p-possible t-that it's k-kind of d-dusty in t-there." You warned him before opening the door.

"don't sweat it, kid"

"W-why do y-you keep c-calling me k-kid or k-kiddo?" You finally asked. He laughed

"just an old habit of mine. i could stop if you want to?" You look him in the eye sockets

"W-would you?" he grins wider

"no," he answered, you pout and look away while he chuckles at the face you're making.

"well, i could call you sweetheart if you like that better?" he smirks and you could hear his amusement in his voice.

"T-that's not w-what I m-meat Sans. I'm n-not a k-kid a-anymore" Then the thought hits you 'how old is he even?' you look at him again

"H-how old a-are you a-anyways?" You asked

"twenty-four." you hum in recognition and turn around to place the groceries you bought for tonight in the little kitchen of the cabin.

"I-if you're t-twenty-four t-then you a-aren't that m-much older t-than me." You inform him and he nods placing his bag and telescope next to yours before he joins you in the kitchen.

"it's already pretty dark outside but i suppose it will get darker later?" You nod at his question answering "Y-yeah, it g-gets r-really dark out h-here. P-Papyrus does k-know about y-you being h-here, r-right?"

"'course he does. he saw me leaving. would've come along if he weren't so bone-tired." he grins at you and you can't help but laugh a little at his skeleton pun.

You chatted around for a little longer until it was dark enough for you two to go outside and see the stars, planets, and hopefully the comet and shooting stars.

Taking your notebook, pen, telescope, a camping chair and a warm blanket you went outside. Sans followed with his telescope and the camping chair and warm blanket you gave him.

But eventually, you end up getting the blanket because Sans doesn't feel the cold. 'He's cheating!' you thought to yourself as he just shrugged the fact, that he can't feel the cold, off.

"as i said before: the cold goes right through me" he gives you a shit-eating grin and you chuckle at that.

"R-right. I r-remember" you answered while still chuckling

You then saw the first shooting star and immediately told him:

"There! Did you see that? there was a shooting star." For once you said a whole sentence without stuttering.

He grins at you "yeah i saw that."

You then started searching for the comet to see it through your telescopes. Sans found it first and pointed in the direction of it while grabbing your arm with his other hand to get you attention.

"there it is look!" he sounded somehow excited but you don't judge him. You are excited as well. So you leaned closer to him so that you almost touched his cheekbone.

"Where is it?" Then you saw it too and went back to your telescope to adjust it so that you could see the comet through it. You didn't notice the light blue blush on Sans' cheekbones as he too adjusted his telescope to see the comet through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. It would be nice if you would let me know what you think in the comments. I also wanted to thank for the Kudos. It really means a lot to me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter arrives! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the Kudos! I'm really flattered that there are living people who actually like what I'm doing here!

Chapter 8

  
As you two went inside again it was almost past midnight and freezing cold outside. But it was worth it because you got to make a lot of notes about the comet. You even got to see some star constellations.

You were glad that the heat was turned up because other than Sans you could totally feel the cold. And because you can feel the cold you would need several blankets for the night if the heat wasn't turned up.

However, even if it's warm inside here, you totally needed a hot cocoa right now (a coffee wouldn't be good if you're about to sleep afterward) and so you went into the kitchen and made you one.

You turned around to ask Sans if he wanted one too but as you turned around he was now standing right in front of you. You almost squeal at that because you didn't hear him coming in after you.

"H-h-how d-did y-you...? I-I d-didn't h-hear c-coming i-inside...?" Because you were shocked you were stuttering even more than usual. 'Great job Sans for scaring me so much...' He just looked at you innocently. You're glad that you let the hot cocoa be behind you because otherwise, it would be all over the floor now.

"dunno what you're talking about. i hope i haven't scared you to the bone though" he winks at you. Now you're curious. It's probably because you're tired that you don't care about politeness anymore.

"H-how do y-you do that?" You ask. He looks confused

"do what?" You lazily point at his face. "W-winking a-and grinning a-and stuff? I-I mean you're m-made of b-bone, a-aren't you?"

He grins wider as if he waited for this question since you met and wriggles his phalanges in front of your face and says "magic."

You're not satisfied by this answer. You give him a look of pure displeasure

"T-that's not r-really s-sanstisfying, Sans" He chuckles at your response

"it's not? i thought that would be the ultimate sanswer" He chuckles at his own pun and winks at you once again. That's getting less and less irritating as time goes on. Then you remember what you wanted to ask him in the first place.

"I-I'm making h-hot cocoa right n-now, y-you want some?" You gesture behind you and he looks at the hot cocoa for a second before shaking his head.

"nah. i've got something to drink on my own." he then takes out a bottle of ketchup. You don't even question it, you just shrug it off and say

"M-more for me t-then" before turning around again and taking your hot cocoa and going around Sans to sit on the sofa in the livingroom-part of the cabin. Sans comes to sit beside you before doing something utterly disgusting: He opens the ketchup bottle and DRINKS out of it.

You just stare at him without saying anything. He then proceeds to look at you while drinking as if wanting to see your reaction. You, of course, look away as fast as possible. He chuckles and holds the bottle in your direction, asking

"ya want some, kid?" You look at him again.

"N-no thanks, I-I'm pretty h-happy with m-my hot c-cocoa. A-and I d-don't want t-to be called k-kid from someone w-who is b-barely older t-than me" He looks at you kind of surprised. Then he smirks at you, saying

"k, then i'll just call you 'sweetheart'. fits you better anyway." You pout, blushing. You look away to take a sip from your hot cocoa, forgetting the fact that your cocoa is still really hot, you burn your tongue. Swallowing it, you also burn your throat.

"Oww!!" You've almost got tears in your eyes it's burning your throat and tongue! Sans gives you a concerned look

"what happened, sweetheart?" You almost groan in protest at the nickname he gave you but you can't with your throat hurting that much 'He's not gonna stop calling me that, is he?'

"b-burned m-my t-tongue and t-throat. H-hot c-cocoa was too h-hot!" He looks even more concerned.

"does it hurt?" You look at him and wanted to say something like 'Are you seriously asking me if burning my tongue and throat hurts?' (Only with more stuttering, that is) but, as soon as you see the truly concerned look on his face you only nod and say

"A l-lot but in a few d-days it's going t-to be okay a-again" The last part was mostly to reassure him. He nods at that looking a lot more relaxed now that he knows that you're going to be okay again.

You kept on drinking as the cocoa cooled up a little and as you do Sans kept glancing in your direction as if to make sure you're not going to hurt yourself again. Sans kept on drinking from his ketchup, which is still kind of weird to look at but you think you've gotten used to it pretty fast.

You two also talked for a little longer until you got really tired and decided it was definitely bed time. It was way past midnight by now and you know that you're going to be really tired by tomorrow... or well, later today, since it's technically already the next day.

You yawn, place your now empty cup on the table and stand up, stretching you. A few bones popped into place and you look at Sans to ask him if he too wanted to go to sleep but, he was staring at you, a blue hue covering his cheekbones and the white pinpricks, which usually are inside his eyes are missing too.

You're confused for a second before you realize your mistake. You gasp and start apologizing with no end

"O-oh my g-god I-I'm so so s-sorry I d-didn't t-think it t-through! D-did I m-make y-you f-feel u-uncomfortable with t-that?" He just kept on staring at you. You started to panic

"S-Sans?!" You now hold his shoulders to shake him a little until he comes to his senses again.

"u-uh y-yeah, yeah i'm fine, sweetheart," He says, the pinpricks, which are back by now, looking away. You just nod at that, not really believing him.

"Okay. A-anyway I was g-going to ask if y-you wanted t-to go to sleep? It's g-getting pretty l-late by now." He nods and stands up following you to the two-bed bedroom and looked at Sans questioningly as if asking: 'In which one do you want to sleep in?' He understands the silent question and shrugs, before choosing the bed at the window, the one in which you usually sleep because you can see the stars through the window beside it. However, you don't say anything, after all, you asked him in which bed he wanted to sleep...

So you just nod and take the other bed. After you went to the bathroom to change into your pajamas and to brush your teeth you went to the closet in the living room to take some blankets.

You then went back into the bedroom, where Sans was laying on his bed, gazing out the window and now only wearing a white t-shirt and his usual boxers. You throw a blanket at him

"I-It could g-get pretty c-cold later," you say and he thanked you.

You then lay on your bed and brace yourself into your blankets. You looked in his direction the last time wishing him goodnight and he too wished you a good night.

As always: Sleep overcame you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The program I'm writing this story in ist always marking the stuttering of the Reader as wrong and it gets annoying after a while... I guess the Reader will get less nervous in the next chapters... ^^° Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter arrives! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

Arriving at your apartment you and Sans separate.

"B-bye Sans!" You call after him, he just turns around and waves lazily at you. Turning around to unlock your apartment you look in his direction one more time, but he's gone. 'Wow, he sure is fast for someone as lazy as him...'

Inside your apartment, you stock your things away and sit down on your couch to watch some tv shows. Some show from a celebrity called Mettaton is running. You decide to watch it.

While watching Mettaton cook something you take out your phone to text with Sally. You realize she has texted you

 **-Sally:**   
Did you see the comet? And if you did (what was probably what happened) how was it? Learned anything new? I also heard there were lots of shooting stars?

 **-Sally:**   
Morning (Y/N)! You still up there? You need to tell me how it was! Were one of your new friends with you? Are they even interested in stars?

 **-Sally:**   
They probably are... after all, they were trapped under a mountain for a long time. It would just be normal for them to be interested in stars now that i think about it.

You thought for a few and texted her back

 **-Y/N:**   
Yeah, I saw the comet. i made a lot of notes about it and the shooting stars were also visible. It was a clear night after all. I'm back now btw and was up there with a friend called Sans and it seems like he is interested in stars he even had a telescope of his own. It was very fun!

 **-Y/N:**   
How is it going at Stanford University?

She texted back after a few minutes

 **-Sally:**   
I'm glad about that. I assume Sans is also a monster? What is he like? Is he an animal-like monster like the most of them? It's going well here! I'm learning a lot. Soon the finals will be... Ughh I'm so nervous about them. I hope I will make it through them. It's only a few weeks left until I can come visit you! Would be good if time goes by fast!

  
 **-Y/N:**   
Sans is a skeleton monster, which loves puns and it seems he loves ketchup too. Kind of disturbing at the beginning but you get used to it soon. About the finals: I'm sure you can do it. You're really smart after all! I believe in you!

 **-Sally:**   
A SKELETON? Awesome! Is he the only skeleton there? And he likes puns and ketchup? That's weird but I guess you can get used to it! And thank you for believing in me!

 **-Y/N:**   
Yeah, there is another skeleton-monster here, Sans' brother Papyrus. they're total opposites! While Sans is a lazy pun-loving skeleton, Papyrus seems overexcited and shouting the whole time, he has a huge love for spaghetti and puzzles. but I guess they have the best relationship between siblings I have ever seen!

 **-Sally:**   
Is Papyrus the older or younger brother? And am I assuming right that they names are puns themselves? Like the fonts Comic Sans and Papyrus? Shouldn't this Sans laugh every time he hears his name? because it's a pun? Oh! and would you please ask him something for me?

 **-Y/N:**   
I suppose Sans is the older one, but Papyrus is taller than Sans. And yeah they names are indeed puns themselves! Also, I guess you would have to make a bigger pun out of it for Sans to laugh at it. What question?

 **-Sally:**   
Got it! Ask him: 'What's your favorite comic, Sans?' While you're in a comic shop or at a place with lots of comics I guess.

You laugh at the pun Sally just made and type back:

 **-Y/N:**   
Haha! Sure! I'll do it for you! When I get to do it that is... Tomorrow I have my first day at work btw! Maybe there are also comics and they come round some time and I'll ask him when I get the chance to do so.

 **-Sally:**   
Good luck at work tomorrow and have fun! I don't think you will have many problems. You're really good at math after all! And be sure to ask him! I'm counting on you. You also have to tell me how it went afterward!

 **-Y/N:**   
Thanks, I'll totally make sure to ask him sometimes and tell you how he reacted to it afterward!

It's getting pretty late by now and after sending Sally a text saying:

 **-Y/N:**   
I'm Gonna make me something to eat now. Make sure to text you later or tomorrow!

She sent you a text saying: 'Enjoy your meal!'

You went into the kitchen to make you a really late lunch.

Sitting down at the kitchen table you eat your lunch, before heading to your room to listen to some videos on youtube while scrolling through Tumblr. It eventually gets really late and you go to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After changing in your bedroom you lay down in your bed and look at your phone. You've got messages from Sans

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
hey, sweetheart! it was nice at the cabin earlier. paps really liked the things i told him about the comet. he asked if you would want to come by tomorrow after work? to eat 'friendship spaghetti' with him?

 **-Skelepunmaster:  
** he's really excited about this but i guess if you don't want to it would be okay to refuse...

 **-Y/N:**   
I'd love to. Work is over at 6pm tomorrow. So I guess I'll come over? Where do you guys live?

 **-Skelepunmaster:**   
great. i'll get you at grillbys. just go inside if you see me sitting at the bar.

 **-Y/N:**   
'k, see ya tomorrow?

 **-Skeplepunmaster:**   
yup. see ya tomorrow

You set your alarm for work tomorrow and went to sleep afterward.

**.... (The next morning)**

You groan awake when your alarm went off the next morning. Turning it off you sit up in your bed.

Getting up you get ready for work (Like eating breakfast, brushing your teeth, changing into clothes for work (Your chef said it doesn't matter what you wear as long as you don't show up with something like hotpants, which would be ridiculous because it's really cold outside right now... at least too cold for hotpants), and stuff like that)

You went outside to get to work. You're a little early but being early on the first day is better than being late on the first day of work.

You were indeed a little early, but just a little bit since a few short minutes later your new boss came to unlock the door to let you in and get everything started.

He at first showed you the back room where the workers could leave their things in lockers. You made sure to remember your locker code.

Work went by pretty fast. However, you had to remember a lot of things for example how the cashier works or where each section is. There was indeed a section for comics. You smiled at this and remembered to ask Sans Sally's question.

After work, you went into the back room to gather your things out of your locker. You then went outside the bookstore while waving lazily at your boss in goodbye.

As you were standing in front of Grillbys you saw Sans sitting inside. You hesitated at the beginning but went inside anyway.

Suddenly the whole bar/restaurant went silent and everyone was looking at you. There were only monsters inside. You went to the bar as Sans too turned around to look at you. You nodded to the bartender in a greeting gesture and he nodded back at you.

Sans smiled at you "oh, hey (y/n)! you sure took your time to arrive! nice to see you"

The monsters around you seemed to relax more and the tension in the bar fell as soon as they realized that you were a friend of Sans

"Y-yeah, got p-pretty late a-at work t-today," you said while sitting on the barstool next to him, which he patted in a gesture for you to sit down. As soon as you sat down

***F A R T N O I S E***

Sans laughed along with most of the other patrons, while you blushed at it. You took the whoopie cushion from beneath you at gave it back to Sans, the apparent owner of the whoopie cushion. He laughs even harder at that but takes it anyway.

As his laugh died down he managed to say "h-heh, you should be c-careful where you sit down because s-some weirdos put whoopie cushions on the barstools" between his chuckles.

You two soon went outside and towards Sans' and Papyrus' apartment. It was neat in there. They had a red sofa in their living room and a flat screen tv in front of it. Between these two they had a coffee table. There were three rooms which doors were closed. The one on the left with lots of signs and stickers on it was, as you assumed, Papyrus' room. Next to it was the bathroom, as you were told by Sans as you asked him. So the third door must be Sans room. There was a third door which was open. You assumed it was the kitchen.

Papyrus came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. He greeted you excitedly and he saw you

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" You nodded kind of excited during to his excitement.

You two went into the kitchen and Papyrus handed you an apron so your clothes won't get dirty.

It was actually fun doing 'friendship spaghetti' with Papyrus and you talked a lot while making them.

In the end, they were actually really tasty and even Sans ate some of them.

After another good hour, you went home and get to sleep. You had to work tomorrow, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what I could do better next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter arrives! Enjoy! (I just noticed I haven't mentioned it jet but... I do not own Undertale or any of the character out of it... though it would be obvious I just wanted to make sure to note that somewhen... heheh...) I decided that there will be a little of monster hate in this fanfiction, but not as much because it's already been five years since monsters surfaced... So... Be warned?

Chapter 10

Work was going slow today. You only had to stock in new books after your coworker had explained to you how the cashier works again.

You had to work on it after your coworker went on break.

But eventually, the doorbell rang, announcing a customer, who just went inside. You looked up to greet them and noticed it was Undyne. She smiled at you brightly and came up to the cashier asking

"Hey, punk! Ya know where the science books are? Alphys needs some new ones" You nodded at that and lead her to the science bookshelf.

"H-here we are!" You announce and she thanks you "Great! Thanks, punk!" You then go back to the cashier to wait for her. At that moment another customer comes in and you greet them politely. They nod at you in recognition before they went to the History shelf.

Undyne comes up to you to pay for the books "Hey! These seem good enough for Alphys! I'll take them!" You nod and smile at her "Alright." These were some books about further human biology.

At the loud voice of Undyne, the other customer looks up and made a silent noise of disgust. But you overhear it and furrow your brows at that 'Hate against monsters is still a thing? Even after all these years?'

Undyne pretends not to hear it and just looks at you patiently, you, however, know better because you can see how she clenches her teeth.

You scan all the books and then name her the prize. She pays and leaves after saying goodbye to you. You look after her as she left the store.

As the doorbell rang signaling that the door closed, the other customer came up to you with some books. "You like the monsters?" he asks while placing his books o the counter.

"S-sure," You answer while scanning the books. He looks at you saying "They're dangerous ya know? They could kill you with their magic!" he warns you. You just nod signaling that you heard him

"T-they're really nice y-you know? They wouldn't e-even hurt a fly," You told him and he gives you a look of disgust. You look at the books again "T-that's 60.98$, please"

He pays for the books before storing them in his backpack, but before he leaves he gives you one last look of displeasure "Keep track on who you befriend, mam" That irritates you a little but you just smile politely at him and he leaves.

After that, the day of work goes by fast. As you said goodbye to your boss, you went outside and checked your phone You got some texts from Sans, Sally, and Alphys

**-Sally:**  
Hey, (Y/N)! How were your first days of work? Were they nice to you at work?

You respond immediately

**-Y/N:**  
Work was nice. Have learned how to use the cashier. Also, they do sell comic books! And science books such as for astrology, medicine and such. You have to look through these books once you come by.

**-Sally:**  
I'm glad 'bout that and sure! Let's go together!

**-Y/N:**   
Yeah, I'm so excited for you coming by!

**-Sally:**  
Me too!

You then check on Alphys' texts

**-Alphys:**  
hey, heard Undyne came by to buy some books. Those are really great! Could you ask your boss some time to get more of those? Only if that's not a burden, that is... you really don't have to

**-Alphys:**  
Oh, and if you'd like you could come sometime this week to our lab again? And since you've probably got work all week: we're open on all days except Friday and Saturday. So you could even come by on a Sunday?

**-Y/N:**  
Yeah, i could ask him tomorrow. It's no problem! Sunday would be okay. I'd like to come back for those tests, as long as I can help you, it's fine!

**-Alphys:**  
Thanks - a lot!

**-Skelepunmaster:**  
hey, sweetheart, paps was really happy 'bout you being there for dinner. he said it'd be nice if ya would come by again. if ya haven't got any time, that's ok 'cause on friday night we'll have movie night again. it's at mine n paps apartment this time. at 7pm.

**-Skelepunmaster:**  
tibia honest. ya have to come to the movie night. undyne n paps wouldn't allow otherwise. so see you there at the latest

**-Y/N:**   
I can come by sometime after work or on Sunday. I'm going to go to the Lab on Sunday so... we could head over to yours afterward.

**-Skelepunmaster:**  
i know. alph told me so. and sure let's do that. ya still got paps numbr? ya could text him n tell him the news. he'd be ecstatic 'bout it.

**-Y/N:**  
Sure I'll do that. I've still got his number

You opened a new text and directed it at Papyrus

**-Y/N:**  
Hey Papy, mind if I join you and Sans for dinner on Sunday evening?

**-Papy:**  
OH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE GLAD TO HAVE YOU OVER FOR DINNER! WE COULD EVEN INVITE FRISK OVER!

He somehow, for whatever reason, wrote everything in caps lock, but despite that... It just seemed like Papyrus would do something like that. After all, he is THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

**-Y/N:**  
It would be great if Frisk would be there too. I'm happy that you're okay with me being over for dinner.

**-Papy**  
THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TEXT HIM IMMEDIATELY AND MAKE SURE HE JOINS US! AND OF COURSE AM I THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS GLAD TO HAVE YOU OVER FOR DINNER. YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND OF MYNE AFTER ALL... WELL, NOT AS GREAT AS ME BUT STILL GREAT!

**-Y/N:**  
Okay.

You text Sans again:

**-Y/N:**  
Seems like I'd be joining you for dinner on Sunday evening.

**-Skelepunmaster:**  
great. good to have ya over sweetheart. looking forward to it

**-Y/N:**   
Me too

You smile at yourself. This almost feels like you've known them for way longer than just a few days. It was already pretty dark outside and it was getting really cold really soon. You were nearly freezing as you came across Grillbys. As always you looked inside.

Just as you looked inside Sans, who was sitting at the bar again, turned around. As he saw you, he winked you over, motioning for you to come inside. And you did after a few seconds of hesitation. This just felt right.

"H-hi Sans," you greet him, smiling.

"hey sweetheart," he said as you sat down beside him. You blushed as he used this nickname in public for the first time, every other time he used it, there was either nobody around to hear or it was in your texts. He grinned wider at your expression, but other than that, he pretended not to notice.

"work's over?" he asked you after he told Grillby to get you some fries and another bottle of ketchup for him. "Yeah, U-Undyne came by today," was your answer as you looked at him.

"where do you work at again?"

"A bookstore d-down the road. You can buy astronomy-books there," you answered. He lit up at that. "really? can ya?" You nodded "Y-yeah Undyne bought some human s-science books for Alphys' r-research"

"ah, yeah, alphys said that she needed some more books for her research. i guess undyne wanted to do her a favor by buying these books." he guessed. You nod and your food arrives. You thank Grillby and he nods at you.

"so..." he starts, you look at him "So...?"

"heh. so... ya wanna be an astronomist? i just thought... maybe 'cause ya have got that telescope n stuff...?" You look at him nervously. It's kind of embarrassing for you that someone can see through you that easily.

"U-um... Y-yeah. I wanna be an a-astronomist... B-but I don't have the m-money for the college yet..." you answer him nervously. He nods at that

"'m sure ya can do it. 'm rootin' for ya kid." He grins at you. You smile at him shyly "T-thanks, Sans" He was the only other person except for Sally who told you that he believes in you for reaching your goal to be an astronomist.

You look at each other for a while until he clears his... throat? and looks away, a blue hue covering his cheekbones "anyway, it's getting really late by now. want me to bring you home?" You think about it for a second and you start nodding without even noticing at first. Now you can't back out again. "U-um sure, thanks" You muster out, then eating the last of your fries.

You both stands up and start towards the exit. "put it on my tab grillbz," Sans told him before you left.

"You sure that... this isn't an indirection for you? S-since you live in t-the total other direction?" You start shivering due to the cold. You should have taken your warmer coat with you. Sans notices this and hands you his hoodie.

"nah, it's fine. i know a shortcut to my apartment," he simply states and you nod, just accepting his answer. This all has gotten normal for you and you just started accepting right away you can't really believe it.

"I-if you say so, Sans" You smile at him, slipping on the offered hoodie. It is a little big on you but you don't really care. You also realize that it's really warm for a cloth which was worn by someone who's probably not even warm... (right?) or maybe he is warm... everything would be possible for you right now...

You zipped the hoodie up to get as much warmth as possible. Now that it is zipped up you notice the smell of it. It smells like wood and ketchup... but weirdly it's a nice smell! It smells like... well, Sans. You blushed slightly at that thought.

Sans noticed that and rose a brow-bone at you, you just shake your head saying "It's just c-cold out here..." he seems to accept that as an answer.

You two walked in a comfortable silence for a while. And suddenly you were in front of your apartment building and you look at each other.

"well, then sweetheart. ya can keep the hoodie for as long as ya want. just give it back to me sometime." he said as he saw you opening the zip of his hoodie. You look at him questioningly

"Y-you sure about that?" When he nods you zip the hoodie up again "W-well, then thank you" You grin at him.

You look at him shyly before hugging him "T-thanks for... Um for believing in me," you whisper. He slowly hugs you back. "no problem sweetheart" You two stay like that for a while before you turn your head a little to the side and give him a light kiss on his cheek. "G-good night, Sans," you then turn around and get into the apartment building as fast as you could. Too embarrassed to look him in the eye-sockets.

The bad thing about that is that you don't get to notice the look on Sans' face right now. Man, if you'd just turned around you'd seen the bluest face someone could have, his pinpricks vanished into the darkness of his eye-sockets.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. You went inside your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I started writing on another Fanfiction. It takes place after the barrier shattered in Flowerfell. The OC Rose was the older sister of Frisk and gets to know the monsters... maybe you like it (It recently just has 2 Chapters...)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know if i mentioned it yet, but Sans and Papyrus have got a popcorn machine. So they can do their own popcorn. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Inside your apartment, you felt your face heat up at what you've just done. Wrapping yourself in Sans' hoodie you slowly went to sit down on the couch to watch some tv before you went to bed. You couldn't really concentrate because all you could think of was Sans disliking you now because of what you've done. You decide to go to sleep since you can't concentrate on what's happening on tv.

**... (Timeskip to Friday) ...**

The last two days went by pretty fast, you spent them either working, sleeping or texting with Sans, Sally, Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys or Undyne.

You're still wearing Sans' hoodie since you haven't seen him since Tuesday, you just kept on wearing his hoodie.

The new science books should arrive today but neither Undyne nor Alphys can come by today.

Tonight is going to be the movie night at Sans' and Papyrus' apartment. You were still at work but you've got only a few hours left before you can go to the movie night. You plan on giving Sans his hoodie back on the movie night today.

Since you have to work until 5:30pm you will go to the movie night right after work is done. You already had everything you needed for the night with you.

It was already 4pm as your train of thoughts stops by the door opening and Sans coming in. Seeing you in his hoodie he grins

As you open your mouth to greet him he interrupts you "ya like that hoodie, sweetheart?" As you blush slightly you nod

"Y-yeah, I like it... It's nice and w-warm..." You answer him. He hums at that

"ya can keep it if ya want to. i've got another jacket. see?" he points the jacket he is wearing out. Now that he mentions it, you realize that he's wearing a new blue hoodie.

"I-is that new?" You ask him and he shakes his head. "no. i've got two of these hoodies." Well, that at least means he's washing his hoodies... "Are you s-sure you don't want it b-back?" He waves his hand at you

"don't sweat it. ya can keep it if ya want to"

You nod at that... Well, it seems you've got a new favorite hoodie.

"are these science books here already? alphys asked me to get them for her," You shake your head no. "N-no, not yet... But t-they should arrive any m-moment." He nods and walks off.

You see him going into the comic section and remember what Sally told you. You can barely hold in your chuckle, but you manage to do so. He suddenly asks

"ah, so you've got comics and mangas here? alphys would love to see them." Without really thinking about it, you reply "Y-yeah... What's your f-favorite comic, Sans?"

He, at first looks at you, confused. As he was just about to reply his eye-sockets widen and so does his grin. "did ya just make a pun?" When you nod, proudly, you see him try to not just start laughing like a maniac.

Between chuckles, he says "'m proud of ya, sweetheart!" You smile shyly... It was Sally's idea, after all.

He waited until the books, Alphys ordered had arrived. He then proceeded to buy them.

By the time he went to go, it was already half past five so you could go with him... It was almost as if he'd waited for you to have work off so that you could go together... but that would be ridiculous... Sans wouldn't do something like that, right? Maybe he just wanted to read some of the astronomy books and stayed for that reason... Maybe you're just thinking way too much about it.

So you just grabbed your backpack and went outside together with Sans, after you grand goodbye to your boss.

"so... tonight's gonna be another one there for the movie night... paps invited him" he sounds a little annoyed.

"W-who is it?" he seems like he doesn't want to answer but does it anyway "mettaton." Your eyes widen. You knew Mettaton well, everyone knows Mettaton... He is the star of all monsters and even humans are liking him.

"M-Mettaton is coming t-tonight? Y-you know Mettaton?" Sans looks unpleased by your excitement to meet Mettaton and just mumbles "i do, sadly..." You look at him

"H-huh? I didn't q-quite catch that?" but he just shakes his head saying "it's nothing, sweetheart" there is a short silence after that.

"S-so are Frisk and Flowey c-coming too?" he nods, relieved that the topic moved away from Mettaton. "yeah, tori will bring them by. maybe they already arrived."

"I-I'm already kind of excited to see your r-reactions to the f-fourth to sixth episodes. They're mostly e-even better than the first t-three." he looks at you kind of surprised

"are they? i thought that newer movies are mostly not as good as the old ones?" You grin at that and successfully suppress your chuckle

"E-Episode four to six a-are the old ones. The first t-three episodes w-were made later on." He looks confused "why'd they do that?" You think for a bit then just shrug

"I-I don't know... You'll have to ask Mr. Lucas, I guess," you finally answer

"who's mr. lucas?" You look at him. The recognize that he probably never heard of Star Wars before he watched it.

"G-George Lucas is the one who made the episodes one up to six. You remember it saying 'L-Lucasfilm' at the beginning of the e-episode?" Sans nods slowly "Well, that's h-him," You explain and add "T-the seventh to ninth will be made by D-Disney." Sans nods in understanding

"got it. i'll ask him if i ever see him." You laugh at that

"Well, t-there were probably other people asking h-him that question before... B-but I can't remember that I ever r-read anything about that."

You soon arrive at the apartment and went inside. Inside you are met with the smell of popcorn and spaghetti. you hear Papyrus shouting

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR SANS TO GET THE HUMAN HERE? I CAN'T WAIT FOR ANY LONGER!! I WANT TO WATCH THE STAR WARS MOVIE!" As he saw you and Sans approaching he looked really excited and kind of relieved

"OH, THE HUMAN ARRIVES! FINALLY! ARE YOU READY TO WATCH STAR WARS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE OTHERS?" he sounds kind of narcissistic saying himself and 'the others', but you smile nonetheless. Papyrus just seems like a little precious child to you, he's so adorable.

"I s-sure am Papyrus!" He seems to brighten up at that "OF COURSE YOU ARE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk then proceeds to come and hug you in greeting you hug them back and pet one of Flowey's petals. Flowey hisses at you.

You all proceed to the couch as a robot comes out of the kitchen. When he sees you he walk towards you "Oh darling I believe we haven't been introduced yet! I am Mettaton and what is your name, darling?" You smile at him

"I-I'm (Y/N), nice t-to meet you!" Mettaton proceeds to give your hand a pseudo-kiss and you blush a little. You see Sans narrowing his eye-sockets at Mettaton from the corner of your eye. You decide not to question it since he seems to dislike Mettaton.

As everyone was there you sit on the far left of the couch, next to you Sans and Frisk with Flowey. Papyrus lays on the ground on the mattresses he placed there. Alphys and Undyne are laying there too and Mettaton sits in an armchair next to the couch.

Papyrus gets up again to get the snacks and spaghetti. He hands a bowl of popcorn to Sans so that all of you on the couch could share. He also hands Mettaton one of them and Alphys too. He places several plates of spaghetti on the table for you all to eat.

You decide to start with the spaghetti.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

You were excited to see their reactions as the movie started.

Throughout the movie, you felt Sans playing with your hair absentmindedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Starting next week I will have to go to school again so I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep the number of chapters each week... I'll try, though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author decided to place the Reader in a weird situation. I thought for a while if I just should delete this part and rewrite the chapter, but... That wouldn't be as fun, would it?

  
The movie was fun you really like the story how Anakin and Padmé are growing close to each other as time goes by. Unfortunately, you were really worn out because of work and fell asleep towards the end.

You woke up in the morning as there were muffled voices talking around you. You groaned internally begging for them to shut up but then you noticed that there are arms wrapped around you and someone behind you. You also felt the breath of someone behind you in your neck, which was giving you goosebumps.

Bus as you opened your eyes you were greeted with Undyne's shit-eating grin right in front of your face, therefore you forgot about the person behind you for a few moments.

You would have screamed in shock if it hadn't been for the fact that she stopped you by holding one of her hand over your mouth.

"Don't scream," she whispered surprisingly silent and pointed behind you with her free hand. You turn around and see Sans sleeping behind you. You turned around again blushing madly and tried to escape his grasp but it seemed as if it just got stronger.

"Let him sleep a little longer, a'right?" she gave you a big shit-eating grin and winked at you. You blushed even more 'She is seriously enjoying this, isn't she?'

You looked at Undyne and mouthed the words 'help me' but she just grinned at you devilishly and left for the kitchen. You could hear them talking in there but you couldn't make out what their conversation was about.

You kind of felt betrayed as if they were making fun of you inside the kitchen. Such thoughts made you in a kind of depressed state - even if you knew that this is probably not what they are doing in there... The thoughts just came flying inside your mind and repeated over and over again.

But unfortunately, you were trapped and couldn't escape - because you noticed as you tried again, his grip just tightened more until you could barely move. How the hell did you manage to keep on sleeping like this up until now? Shouldn't it have wakened you up?

Apparently, the answer is no, because you just had the best sleep you've had in years.

Since you couldn't stand up on your own and Undyne and the other refused to help you, you decided to wait until Sans wakes up. You still had a few hours until you needed to go to work.

As time went on and your time to start work came nearer you grew more and more nervous and nearly panicked so you decided to try and turn around to wake Sans up.

Unfortunately, as you moved pe pulled you closer and because you didn't think this outcome through you ended up surprised as you lips met hard bone. Not knowing what to do you grabbed on his shirt but in ended up in him waking up because you may have accidentally gripped his rib bones through his shirt.

At first, you wanted him to wake up, but... now, under this circumstances... now you wish he just had kept on sleeping, that way it would have been way less embarrassing.

At first, his eye-sockets are widened in shock, his pinpricks vanished as soon as he realized what was going on. You just stared at him in panic, because you still can't move.

Suddenly he sits up and because he is still holding onto you, you sit up as well. He lets go of you and because of the new distance between you two you notice his face is entirely blue... wait... is he... blushing? Before you could say anything he disappears into thin air... weird...

You had the greatest blush you had in like forever... Undyne came out of the kitchen and ran towards you.

"Oh, my god! You just kissed each other!" She seemed to be overexcited about that. You try to tell her that it wasn't really a kiss but all you could muster out were stutters. You couldn't even form a single word.

Undyne kept rambling about how you and Sans kissed and as Alphys comes inside the room she tries to calm Undyne down, even if she herself seems completely excited.

You soon stand up mumbling goodbye to the other and something about having to go to work. They attempt to get you to stay but eventually let you go.

Later that day as you went home from work you reflexively look inside Grillbys and see Sans talking to Grillby. You blush madly, remembering what happened this morning and look away, hurrying home.

Inside you take a deep breath to try to calm down a little. But you can't really manage to since every time you mind wanders to what had happened this morning you can't help but blush again and your heart rate increase again.

You let yourself fall onto the couch and you close your eyes to maybe think about something else, but as you did so the pictures of what just happened flood back into your mind. You turn the TV on. That should definitely distract you.

You woke up by the feeling of phone buzzing beside your head, you notice your back aches as you turn and try to get it.

When you got it you notice Sally has sent you several text messages about how you are and that tomorrow her finals start and that she would be able to come by by the end of the week after that.

**-Y/N:**   
Cool! I'm already excited for you to come by! I'm doing just fine.

Her reply comes fast

**-Sally:**   
On Friday was movie night right? how was it?

Remembering the movie night and yesterday morning you blush again.

**-Y/N:**   
Oh, well, about that... the movie night was awesome but I eventually fell asleep during the movie and I guess Sans did too, because when i woke up he was asleep on the couch next to me... we eventually ended up... kissing each other by accident...

You hover over the send button for a while and eventually add

**-Y/N:**   
Sally, you need to help me... how am i supposed to ever look at him again? I mean without thinking of our accident-kiss again...

There is a short while before her reply comes, it seems like she took a ling time to figure out how to reply to that

**-Sally:**   
You did what?! Oh, my god! That's awesome! What did happen after that? I mean... you DO like him, right? However, I suppose you should just talk to him about it. When will you see him again?

You think about her question for a while. Then you remember that you're supposed to have dinner over at their home today after the assignment at the lab.

**-Y/N:**   
Well, after that Sans just left. I don't know how I feel about him... we technically just met and I kind of feel like we know each other for a long time...

You think about it for a while, then you delete the last part, replacing it with a simple 'I... don't know? I'll see him at the lab today and after that, I'm supposed to have dinner at his' and Papyrus' apartment' you then sent it.

**-Sally:**   
He just... left? Oh, okay well, then... I'm gonna need to talk to him when I come by... And i suppose... If he ever hurts you... He's not gonna like what happens next! But just talk to him about it and I'm sure you will figure your feelings out soon. Good luck at the dinner!

**-Y/N:**   
Thanks, Sally! I'll message you later how it was I have to go now if I don't want to be late.

**-Sally:**   
k. Later!

**... (At the Lab) ...**

You went inside and greeted the receptionist, of which you now knew was called Mick. He told you to wait in the waiting area for Alphys and Sans to arrive. Seems like Sans will also be there for the tests on your soul... You don't know if you're ready to see him again so soon.

As you turned around you saw Sans on the other side of the room, 'staring' at your direction. As you locked eyes (or eye to eye-socket) he turned his head away. You were kind of hurt... maybe he hated you now? You didn't know what to do as you went to the waiting area and sat on the same armchair as last time you went here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos you left me since the story started it really feels me with determination to keep on writing this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. School is the worst lately. I probably won't be able to update on sunday because I'm not home this weekend bit since I have Monday and Tuesday off I guess I'll update more chapters then! Also this is written on my phone late at night so if there are any mistakes I'm probably goimg to correct them tomorrow if I find the time to do so.
> 
> Oh and this is a Sans pov so... Enjoy?

Chapter 13

**... (Sans P.O.V) ...**

He walked you home. The two of you walked in a comfortable silence. Sans hoped that it would take a little longer until he arrived at your apartment but unfortunately, there is an end to everything.

He looked at you and you locked your eyes. He told you that you could keep his sweater for as long as you wanted to. You seemed to appreciate that.

You then proceeded to come nearer towards him and hugged him. He stiffened at first but relaxed soon. He hugged you back.

He hoped he could stay like this forever, with you in his arms. He quickly stopped his thoughts. He was sure you didn't feel the same way about him.

His soul tagged him towards you since he met you at the lab and it only grew stronger as time went on and he got to know you better.

You suddenly turned your head and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He was shocked and didn't know what to do.

He could faintly hear you thanking him for believing you and he mumbled an answer. You then quickly let go of him and stormed into your apartment. He could feel the blush on his face and teleport home.

... maybe there was a little Chance you felt the same way about him? Or was he just interpreting too much into it? He really didn't know for sure but he at least hoped you felt the same way. He stopped this thought before his hopes got up too much for nothing. He surely will be disappointed this way...

The next days went by fast as he worked at the lab. He, however, couldn't really concentrate because all he could think of was you and how you kissed his cheek the other day.

But he needed to recover from that because you would come over today for the movie night.

You probably had enough problems without a skeleton having to fall for you as hard as he did.

At first, he didn't want to admit it but as time went on it got harder and harder to repress his own feelings for you. So he just accepted his fate of an unrequited love.

As he arrived at the movie night together with you, he felt rage and jealousy as Mettaton kissed your hand and you even blushed at that gesture. His soul ached and he was slightly relieved as he was able to sit next to you on the couch.

He found himself playing with your hair absentmindedly and accidentally lulling you to sleep while doing so.

To be honest he actually thought of it as really cute as you leaned against him while sleeping. He could faintly see Undyne smirking at him. But he didn't care as long as you were with him.

He really wanted you to feel the same way but he suspected that, after all, he was a skeleton and a monster, to say the least. You probably wouldn't think of a monster that way. That would be too good to be true.

As the movie was over and the credits were playing he slowly fallen asleep, Frisk joined the others on the floor a while ago and so it came that he fell asleep with you in his arms.

**... (The next morning) ...**

He woke up, suppressing a moan, as something soft pressed against his teeth and someone grabbing at his ribs. He slowly opened his eyes and his soul stuttered at the sight before him. You pressed against him while gripping at his ribs and your really soft lips against his teeth.

He didn't know how it came to this but it probably was because of his clingy attitude while sleeping. Normally he would cling to a pillow or something but he certainly hasn't thought of the possibility that THIS could happen. His soul thrummed in his chest but he knew he had to stop and so he sat up and without thinking it through, he teleported to his room. He didn't want to leave you like that but he couldn't look in your eyes after he kissed you in his sleep and he hoped with every inch of his soul that you wouldn't hate him for what he had done.

He spends the rest of the day in his room, hoping he could talk to you about what happened at the lab tomorrow. Even if it didn't ruin your friendship he couldn't stand closing up his feelings any longer after what just happened.

**... (At the lab) ...**

That was what he thought but as he saw you in the lab the next day he just couldn't bring himself to go over to you and talk to you about everything. And as you turned around and looked at him he even turned his head away in reflex like someone caught staring would do.

He decided to talk to you on the way home for dinner... If you were still up to it, that is. He hoped so at least.

He made his way towards the lab room where he and Alphys would run the tests on your soul. He would wait there for you and Alphys to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I kind of didn't want to do this... It's weird... Why can't they just... I don't know? Love each other and everything would be perfect? 
> 
> Well, maybe that would be kind of a weird outcome to the story... But still... That's so hard for me... Well, hope you enjoy

You sat there and waited. Waited for what felt like hours, knowing that you will have to talk to Sans again, and very soon too. You have to go over for dinner, after all. You promised Papyrus and he is someone that you wouldn't want to let down because of your uncomfortable feelings.

You really liked Sans. You only didn't know if you liked him THAT way. And you didn't know how to find out about that. How could someone find out if they're in love or if they just like someone because they're nice or something? Sans was one of the first few people which were sincerely nice to you except for Sally's family and your parents.

So how should you find out the difference between liking someone as a friend and _liking_  someone as something more than just friends? You didn't know. You hoped to find out about that soon. Maybe you should ask Sally about that when she comes by in two weeks. She's got a boyfriend for more than three years now, after all. She should know the answer for that. And to top that off, Sally won't judge you for liking a monster or even start teasing you about it.

Well, maybe a little teasing now that you think about it but she truly is the best person someone could talk to about such threads. And you trusted her. Well, obviously, she is your best friend, after all.

As you thought to yourself Alphys waved her hand in front of your eyes.

"H-hey, if you'd like to w-we can go up now to s-start the tests. S-Sans is already there," she told you and you nodded nervously before you got up and followed her.

So that's it now. You will have to talk to Sans after this if you don't want to lose him as a friend. Maybe it would be easier if you knew what exactly you feel about Sans, but maybe it would be even worse if you knew how exactly you felt.

You didn't know what to do next as you went inside the lab where you saw Sans standing in front of a large machine while tipping something down on it. So you just followed Alphys and gave Sans a silent greeting as Alphys told you to go behind the machine.

Alphys had told you before that you needed to do some of the tests from last time again so that Sans too could see the results. And so you did go behind the machine again and you waited. This time it felt even longer than the last time. You could hear Sans and Alphys talking about your soul, which made you kind of nervous because Sans was here and could see it.

However, you didn't know why it made you feel nervous at all. Before, you never felt nervous with Sans. You felt safe before. But now that the kiss happened you're in the most nervous state around him than someone could imagine. Maybe it is because you're afraid to loose him as a friend? You didn't know. There was so much you didn't understand now.

It wasn't like that was your first kiss but you still feel like a teenager, who just had their first kiss with someone they don't even know properly. If you think about it that way, it is almost reasonable that you feel so nervous. But there is still that little part of you that thinks maybe Sans is now disgusted with you. And that thought made you nervous about what is about to happen next.

After a while, Alphys called you out and you went towards the two of them. They now told you something about stats and it seemed that your... LV is at one, your EXP is at zero (you hoped that this is a good sign but Sans and Alphys reassured you that this is the best you could have) Your DEF is at fifty, and your ATK is at thirty-eight. You didn't know what these stats were supposed to mean but you didn't really want to ask so you just nodded. It did sound like video game stats now that you think about it.

After all the tests were over Sans had off work and waited for you at the door as you said your goodbyes to Alphys. Seemed as if you really were going to the dinner today. You and Sans would need to talk about things real soon. You were kind of afraid of what's going to happen next.

It was a terrible and uncomfortable silence as you two went outside the building after Sans changed in the change room. You didn't know how to start the conversation. Gladly Sans spoke up first

"soo... how're ya feeling?" he asked "I-I'm fine," you told him and fastly added "and y-you?"

"fine" the was a short pause of more uncomfortable silence.

"well, about yesterday..." he started

"Y-yeah?" wow, you really were nervous. It was kind of cold outside but since you still were wearing Sans' hoodie (yeah, you still wore it, even after all this, his hoodie is just too comfortable and warm) however, you weren't slightly shaking because of the cold. You were plainly nervous.

"well... i suppose... we should talk 'bout that," he said slowly. You just nodded because you didn't trust your voice at this point.

"heh... um... don't know how to start this..." there is a short pause before you both blurt out "I'm sorry for kissing you," at the same time. You stare at each other for a moment before erupting in nervous and relieved laughter.

So he wasn't mad at you, in fact, he blamed himself for it. You were kind of relieved but you needed to talk this out for real.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have just w-waked you up without trying to turn around. I just felt really weird and as time went by and I needed to get to work... I... I got nervous and tried to wake you up... I didn't think it would end up this way..." you stumbled over your words.

"'m really sorry too. normally i only grab to pillows while i sleep and not persons... but... you're not mad at me are ya?" he asked unsurely.

You shook your head "I'm not mad at you..." you reassured him. He let out a sigh of relieving at that. "'m glad."

"I-I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you, Sans..." you smiled at him nervously. His smile, however, seemed kind of... forced? You couldn't tell why? He seemed relieved as you told him that you're not mad at him... Maybe you said something wrong?

"E-everything alright, Sans?" you asked him, not knowing if you really wanted to hear the answer to that one.

For a while, it seemed as if he wouldn't answer until finally, he did. And you were completely and throughout shocked by his answer. It was almost too quiet to hear but you somehow managed to hear it.

"...i don't wanna be in the friend zone... i think... i love ya (y/n)..." he stated in a little less than a whisper.

You really were shocked. You didn't expect that, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind-of cliffhanger? I suppose... See ya all next time? 
> 
> Poor sansy feels friend zoned... The reader should figure out her feelings soon. Otherways poor Sansy might end up... Sad? No like really sad...  
> I'm already thinking about rewriting the whole chapter because that's going way too fast in my opinion xD (or well, at least the end of it...)  
> Ehh... Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit my mistakes later today... (Wrote it on my phone)
> 
> Thanks to the comments on the last chapter... They made me determined to write this one the way I did （＾ｖ＾）
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy?
> 
> Oh and thanks for over 1k views! (I don't really know what that means, though... Does it mean that 1k ppl started reading this or that several ppl loaded the site of my off for a total of 1k?)

You really were shocked. You didn't know how to respond to that sudden confession. Furthermore, you didn't know if you should say anything at all, your mouth felt as if someone would have glued it close. You just stared at him in disbelieve and shock.

You had the urge to just run away, but you stopped yourself. It would be a bad thing if you ran away. You could loose Sans as a friend if you did. He wouldn't want to talk to you ever again if you did. So you stayed and stared at him in shock.

He couldn't be serious, right? He can't really think of you that way, can he? You opened your mouth to say something but closed it right after, because you didn't know what to say. You did this some more times and you probably looked like a fish. You got nervous. You didn't want to say the wrong thing, afraid to lose a friend like Sans.

Sans seemed to sense your distress and quickly said

"ya... ya don't have to answer now... but... i just wanted ya to know... sweetheart" he mumbled the last word and you almost didn't catch it if it weren't for the fact that you're right in front of him. Now this name made a lot more sense too. And his blue face - he was probably blushing...

You felt nervous about things that happened days ago. And you felt bad because you didn't know how you felt about him. You needed to figure out your feelings soon. You just hoped that he would be patient enough to wait for you to figure out your feelings.

You nodded, your face probably as red as a tomato. He nodded nervously and you went on to Sans' apartment. You're still invited for dinner, which is a relieve. You almost thought Sans would invite you after you didn't answer. You misjudged him... kind of... he's a nice person, after all.

Maybe you should learn how to truly trust people like you trust Sally. Except for the fact that you know Sally for almost your whole life and Sans and the other for merely a few weeks... Could it be a good thing to not trust everyone? You didn't know for sure, but they seemed like good people... Maybe you should really begin and trust them more...

When Sally's coming by, you could all hang out together. And Sally could help you figuring out your feelings for Sans.

You two walked in a silence, which was kinda tense after that. You really wished you'd know how you feel about him. You felt bad for not knowing something that simple... Sans probably isn't mad at you for having to figure out your feelings first but that won't stop you from feeling bad about it.

As you arrived at his apartment he let you go in first. You went inside and were immediately lift up in a bone-crushing hug from Papyrus, who was exclaiming how much he missed you and how glad he is that you're here now to eat some new spaghetti-recept he found.

In the end, it was just the sauce that was new, but you already expected that. The sauce was a little spicier than the other he made last time. You kind of liked this one more. So you told him and he was the very definition of ecstatic. Sans seemed happy as his brother was happy. You were kind of envious about how much they cared for one another. It makes you wish you weren't a single child.

As Papyrus asked if everything were okay between you and Sans, you couldn't bring yourself, to tell the truth so you just said that everything was fine and he didn't need to worry, Sans seemed to approve with that.

Soon you had to leave because you've got work tomorrow. You said your goodbyes to the both of them, hesitating if you should hug Sans or better not, after what had happened in the last two days. You went with just hugging him, after all, you hugged his brother too. It wasn't Sans' fault for what he felt. He couldn't do anything against it so you didn't blame him.

Sans stiffened at the hug. He probably didn't expect to get a hug from you after you kind of friend-zoned him today. Well, you didn't actually friend zoned him... but it feels like you did. You didn't answer him, after all. And you didn't know what you felt towards him, so...

Letting go of him you look into his eye sockets "I-I'll see you soon?" you said nervously hoping he really wasn't mad at you at all. "sure, sweetheart..." was his answer. You let out a sigh of relieve as you let him go and went towards the door.

On your way home, you saw Sans sitting inside Grillby's ' _seriously now, how does he do that? he didn't leave the house before me and yet here he is... sitting inside Grillby's'_

You remind yourself to ask him about it when you see him the next time.

Inside your apartment, where you're alone with your thoughts, you felt your face heating up again. Did Sans seriously just confessed his love for you? You didn't believe it. It must be a mistake... Why would he love you? You didn't understand...

You decided to text Sally about everything that happened today. She could help you for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter arrives! (Took me long enough to do this... I'm sorry)  
> Hope you enjoy?

It's been almost a week now since Sans confessed to you and you haven't seen him since then. You still texted each other but you didn't talk to him personally.

Back then you immediately texted Sally as soon as you went inside your apartment and she told you to just relax since Sans doesn't seem to be the person to just cut down a friendship just because he was friend zoned. She, however, told you to figure out your feelings soon because that's only fair for Sans. You agree with that but you don't know how you should figure that out.

How does someone notices that they're in love with someone? You never really understood things like that. At least for yourself... If it's about other you immediately notice that they're in love with each other...

Why has everything got to be so complicated? That's definitely not fair... Maybe you could ask Undyne and Alphys too. They're going to marry soon, after all. You texted Undyne if it was okay for you to come by today since you already decided to talk to the two of them...

Undyne told you that you could come by right now. When you asked if Sans is there too she told you that he probably is at Grillby's again.

You rejected her offer to invite Sans over and made your way to the bus station to get over to Undyne's and Alphy's place. Sans surely wouldn't be very helpful there...

The ride there was quite silent and peaceful. You only noticed Sans sitting inside Grillby's again.

While you knocked at the door to their house, it opened and you almost 'knocked' on Undyne's chest. However, you could hold back your fist right in time. That would have been embarrassing other ways...

"(Y/N)! What took you so long, punk?!" She almost shouted at you with her booming voice. "I had to take the bus here," you answered her and she made a "tsk" noise before dragging you in after her.

She sure seemed like an asshole at times but you were sure that she only meant well.

Inside she made you sit down on the couch and handed you a hot cup of 'Golden Flower Tea'... so she told you at least.

"So... what did ya wanna talk about, punk?" you thought of how to start this before answering with, "S-Sans told me..." suddenly you were really nervous and Undyne stared at you expectantly. "W-well he told me that... he loves me and-" towards the end, you got quieter, but you were interrupted by Undyne screeching in... glee?

"He seriously confessed to you, punk?! Finally! What did ya say?" She seemed really excited about this so you hesitated at first

"W-well actually... I-I don't know how I feel about Sans... So I... Friend zoned him...?" somehow it sounded more like a question than an answer. Undyne stared at you, mouth wide. It looked really weird but you decided to not say anything about that.

"You... friend zoned him?" She asked as if to be sure she hasn't misheard something. You nodded slowly and after a short pause you added: "H-how do you find out a-about your feelings for someone?" Undyne, at first, had a disbelieving look on her face. She then grinned at you excitedly and told you everything about how she and Alphys met and how she noticed that she has fallen for her and how they confessed their love and just everything. Alphys wasn't there today so she could talk a lot about everything.

**...(On Your Way Home)...**

  
The whole story about their love was a bit more than you originally wanted but now you knew that you definitely may have a thing for Sans... You blush hard at the thought of that. You don't really know how (and if) you should approach Sans about that after you friend zoned him...

Maybe you should wait... But what if he doesn't like you anymore if you wait any longer... You didn't know what to do... You sigh and open the door to your apartment.

Inside you immediately let yourself fall onto the couch. Undyne also told you something about finding out if you're soulmates with someone but you refused because that would be way too much... You just realized that you may like Sans more than just friends... Let's just take this step by step... Not too much at once or you'll end up with a heart attack... somehow...

After a while, you decided to not talk to Sans until you're a hundred percent sure about your feelings for him. Undyne told that you should look out for certain things which apparently happen to people in love. You didn't really pay attention to these things before so you don't know if any of these already took place sometimes...

You're not sure what is about to happen next but you hope that you won't accidentally ruin your friendship with Sans...

Oh and there also are good news: Sally's coming by next week!

The bad thing about that is that you still need to clean up your apartment... You don't really want to clean up the entire apartment but... it's for Sally... You will live through this torture for Sally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I don't know what happens next... Hopefully, I won't ruin the story with my weird ideas...
> 
> Also, Reader was drinking Flowey! O:


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll correct my grammar and spelling mistakes sometime tomorrow. Just wnated to get this online real fast. Night.

From then on, time went by really fast. It's already Friday and tomorrow's supposed to be the day Sally comes. You already cleaned your apartment (more than one time because it kept on getting 'dirty' so that you needed to clean some parts again and again... Now you probably cleaned you whole apartment at least two times... if not that even more)

During that last week you texted with Sally even more often than you normally would. You were so excited to see your best friend again that you couldn't stop texting her (when she's not at class at the moment of course)

You also met up with Sans several times, but every time you met, someone else was there too so you weren't really alone with him for long periods of time.

During the times you met with Sans you noticed that the things Undyne told you about definitely happened to you... So you're probably really in love with Sans... You, however, didn't know how to approach him about that. You didn't know if you should to so soon after you rejected him...

Maybe... just maybe Sally could help you with this and tell you what the right decision would be... You hoped so at least.

Tonight is going to be the next movie night, but you've got work off tomorrow so that you can spend the whole day with Sally. You all planned to go to the cinema on the 23rd December and maybe celebrate Christmas together. That's if Sally and the others get along well... You did have much confidence in them getting along well because Sally gets along with almost everyone. She's just so kind hearted and nice. They totally HAVE to adore her! You're positive about that... almost that is... there is still that little part of you that worries about them not getting along well...

Work went by fast today. It didn't feel long until you went outside and accidentally ran face first into someone's chest. You stumbled back a little and excused yourself before looking up into the face of the person you ran into.

It's Sans.

Immediately you greet him happily, trying to hide the fact that you're feeling something like butterflies inside your tummy. You probably had these feelings before you talked to Undyne and just ignored them. That's the most plausible explanation why you haven't noticed your feelings before... You probably just thought of it as nothing.

Well, there was one moment of which you're sure that you felt butterflies... The night in which you got Sans' hoodie...

You smile brightly at Sans and excuse yourself one last time before you two went towards the bus stop to Undyne's apartment. Sans happily returned this smile of yours.

According to Sans, Papyrus went there early today and so he isn't with you at the moment. You were a little nervous at the thought of being alone with Sans but you did your best to ignore that feeling.

The drive there went by pretty quickly. Today you're watching the 4th episode of Star Wars and you're really excited because now is where the really good episodes start! At least that's your opinion. Maybe somewhere out there are people who actually like the first three episodes more than the second three...

As you went to knock on the door, it was already thrown open and you almost landed face first on the ground as Undyne dragged you inside.

Sans and you went (forcefully) to sit down on the couch together. Undyne seemed to have sensed your only growing feelings for Sans and somehow decided that you need to make a move and get forward. She surprisingly is really excited about two of her friends getting together... At least it seemed so.

On the coffee table, you saw a piece of paper with some manga figures drawn on it. One of these figures was a woman and the other was a really white... boy(?) you think... the two of them seemed really, really close to each other... and underneath them was written a long text. You couldn't make out more because Undyne snatched it away as soon as she realized that you were almost staring at that.

You looked at Sans and it seemed as if he was nervous about something. Maybe he could make out the picture and didn't really like it? You couldn't really understand that because from what you could tell, it was a really good and detailed drawn picture. You also didn't know why he should be nervous about telling Undyne that he dislikes her picture.

You didn't question it, though. You didn't want him to get into problems with Undyne.

Undyne and Alphys went to the kitchen to get snacks for everyone.

After a few minutes, they came back and handed out several bowls full of popcorn to you guys. This time they even got tortilla chips and dips for them. You kind of really liked Tortillas and they even got your favorite flavored dip.

Sans took the bowl of popcorn and immediately started eating from it. You took some of the Tortillas and the dip you like the most and start eating them slowly.

Soon the movie started and you made sure to not fall asleep this time.

During the movie, your tortillas went empty and you started 'stealing' popcorn from Sans. He didn't say anything against so you thought it was okay for you to take some popcorn from his bowl.

Last movie night, where you watched the third episode, you didn't fell asleep either but you just wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong this time... Especially not after you just realized your real feelings for Sans. Thinking about that you blush a little. Fortunately, it's dark in here so no one sees you blushing.

**...(End of the movie)...**

The episode was nearly over and your thoughts (again) drifted off to Sans. This happened almost through the whole episode.

You thought a lot about him lately. At least more often than at the beginning when you just met. Back then in the elevator, you didn't think of the possibility of you falling in love with the skeleton you got to know there.

By the time the credits were shown you already were really tired. You managed to stay awake the whole movie, which is good because you don't really want to accidentally kiss Sans again the next morning. Because it's really late at night you all lined up some mattresses on the ground so you could sleep on them.

Somehow it ended up with you sleeping next to Sans because seemingly everyone seemed to be against you and wanted you and Sans together. You too kind of wanted to be in a relationship with Sans but you didn't know how to approach that topic after what had happened.

You still hoped that Sally could help you with that matter. She always had good ideas of how to approach certain things... Especially if it comes to relationships between others.

Sans fell asleep first and you too soon fell asleep on the mattress next to Sans.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long! Also, it's a little short, but... merry Christmas to all of you!

You woke up and felt the slightly familiar feeling of bone arms wrapped around you. But other than the last time, you didn't freak out immediately. Plus, you didn't need to go to work today.

So you just waited patiently for him to wake up... It did take a while but he did wake up after a long while of you debating whether just staying awake or trying to go back to sleep. Since you faced him he couldn't pretend being asleep and he just mumbled something around the lines of "watching someone sleep" and "creepy"... Well, you had to admit... it IS kind of creepy to watch someone in their sleep... but he just looked so peaceful... you couldn't resist...

However, you blushed really hard at his statement of you being creepy... He chuckled at you and released you before standing up. He went to the kitchen saying he's gonna make some coffee. You went after him to take something to drink, too.

Sans started making a cup of coffee. You now notice that the others aren't there with you... Now that you think of it... Where are the others? It was unusually quiet in here... You got even more suspicious when you looked into the living room and noticed that the mattresses, on which they laid on, were empty... 'Seriously... where are they?' you asked yourself.

Turning back around to ask Sans you notice that he isn't there anymore. You went back to the kitchen counter to get your still empty cup when suddenly you heard a loud noise behind you. You nearly fell out of your skin as you turned around.

It was Papyrus with many bags from shopping. It seemed as if Papyrus and Undyne went shopping together and Undyne clapped on Papyrus' shoulder in a friendly way, Papyrus, however, seemed to have lost his balance, due to all these bags he was carrying, and he fell face first onto the floor.

Undyne was laughing her ass off right now as she tried to help Papyrus, who was shouting like a mad man, back up, emphasis on tried, because every time she holds her hand out to him and he tries to reach it under all these bags, she breaks out in laughter all over again. It looks hilarious from over the kitchen doorframe but you try to keep your laughter in as you get back into the kitchen to get your drink ready. Maybe a coffee would be nice for once.

Since you don't usually drink coffee, you don't really know what would taste best. To your rescue, a skeleton in a blue hoodie appears right in front of you before you could even think of reaching out for your coffee.

You nearly shriek at his sudden appearance. You didn't think of the possibility of him coming back so suddenly. He just seemed to grin wider, you guess he noticed that he kind of scared you. You try to cover it up somehow bit it didn't work. His grin just keeps growing until

"hey, ya want some coffee, right? should i make you one?" You're still a little suspicious of him but you don't want to decline his offer. Maybe you're even lucky and he's got a good taste of coffee and makes you addicted to it.

Okay, well, maybe getting addicted wouldn't be that good, but still! you're totally ready to take the risk of getting addicted to it.

Sans is still looking at you, waiting for a response. You blush a little, noticing that you still didn't answer him. "Yeah, that would be great"

"great. how do you want it?" he takes the cup you got for yourself and turns back to look at you, waiting for you to answer.

"I don't usually drink coffee, soo..." you look around in the kitchen, searching for an answer you don't really know at the moment. "soo... i'll make ya one just like i always drink it." he turned away from you before he added over his shoulder "trust me you'll love it"

"Thanks, Sans" you manage to say before your breath is choked out of you and you fly through the air, catching for breath.

The next thing you see is Undyne on top of you, holding something right in your face while screeching like some fangirl.

"What's w-wrong Undyne? Everything o-okay?" you ask, a little nervous and scared.

"LOOK AT THIS, PUNK! ISN'T THAT JUST AWESOME?! Y/N C'MON FOCUS ON THE THINGS AT HAND" she screams at you in excitement and starts shaking you furiously... Though it seems like a lot more than just excitement...

However, you can't make out what she's holding in your face since she is shaking you while she holds the thing, you're supposed to look at, in your face.

Between gasps of air you manage to tell her, to stop shaking you like that. She stops and it takes you a little while to get focused on the world around you again because it doesn't seem willing to stop turning. During that time you nearly passed out and the only thing you could hear was Papyrus, yelling at Undyne for apparently 'breaking you'.

As your eyes focus again you are met face-to-face with.. something blurry and blue. You try to read what's written on the package of it, but it's somewhat hard to see since it's still held right into you face. You lean back a little to see it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shocked face* What was that? A blurry and blue thing? Maybe she's got a little Sans in you face... No, actually i don't think so, but anyways, until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

"What do ya think of it, punk?!" Undyne asked, still holding this blurry and blue thing in your face, sadly you couldn't make out what it was.

"Umm... Undyne? I-I can't clearly see it, you're holding it too close in my face" at that Undyne held the thing slightly away from your face, just enough that you could see what it was, though.

Your chin dropped as you processed what exactly she is holding in front of you. "Where did you get that?" you asked in disbelief.

Undyne looked at you questioningly "I bought it... In the game store at the mall..." she answered matter of factly. You shook your head "That's not what I meant. You know, these types of things are usually pretty expensive." You were greeted by a look of utter amusement (and slight confusion).

"I know, I was the one buying that, punk." She grinned at you and you couldn't help but smile, too. Her grins really are catchy. You continued to stare at the game console she had bought. You never had one, since you never had enough money to afford one.

"Did you buy games, too?" Undyne smiled, "Of course, punk. What good is a gaming console for, if you don't have any games to play on them?"

You nodded. Clearly, she had thought it all through. Undyne showed you all of the games she had and there were a few that actually sounded interesting to you. "Can... I mean... Can we play one of these games now?" Undyne's grin widened.

"'course we can! C'mon here, punk!" she ordered you to the couch to sit down.

While she set up the gaming console, Sans walked in, sat down next to you and gave you your cup of coffee. "here ya go, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Sans," you said, smiling at him. He looked away and 'cleared' his (probably nonexistent) throat.

He looked at Papyrus "so, bro, where did you two get that gaming console thingy?"

"FROM A GAME STORE IN THE MALL, BROTHER. WE GOT THE GAMES FROM THERE, TOO. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT, I AM CERTAINLY SURE THAT THERE WERE EVEN A FEW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED, BROTHER. COME WITH US NEXT TIME!" Papyrus gave a loud and long answer.

Sans, however, just shook his head "nah, bro, you're always going so early, i'd rather just sleep in. thanks for asking, though." Papyrus didn't seem to like that answer, judging by the way he frowned, he didn't say anything, though.

Meanwhile, you took a few sips of your coffee, which was pretty tasty, to be honest, and Undyne finished setting up the gaming console. She sat down on the other site of you on the couch and handed you a controller. "We're playing this game first okay (Y/N)?" she had the case from some sort of fighting game in her hand.

You nodded and Undyne made an excited fish-noise. Papyrus went inside the kitchen, saying, he's going to make some spaghetti.

**...(Time skip after the game)... **

Sometime during the game and eating spaghetti, Sans fell asleep, which ended with him, now leaning on your shoulder, snoring.

You weren't able to get up without waking him, since he somehow managed to grip onto the hem of your shirt, while sleeping, and every time you try to get the hem out of his hand, his grip only tightens. Sadly, Undyne is no help either, she went home, after winking and grinning at you several times. Papyrus went out together with Undyne. He too grinned at you bit his grin was way more sincere than Undyne's evil grin.

So you didn't have another option except waking him up. You had to get to the train station since Sally would be there soon. You turned to Sans and tried to shook him awake lightly. That, however, didn't work out as you wished, he just stirred a little and then continued on sleeping.

So you shook him harder, more furiously. It didn't work either.

You tried something, you never thought of before. You pinched his cheek, hard. That seemed to work because his bones were not as solid as you thought they were and even if you could have pictured this happening you couldn't help but be all giddy about it, so you ended up waking Sans up by stretching both of his cheekbones to their limit.

Sans looked like he wanted to be serious about this bit ended up in a laughing fit because you wouldn't stop apologizing and asking if he was okay, while you pinched his cheek again every now and then.

After he reassured you several times, that it was totally fine to try and 'rip off his cheekbones' as he put it, you two went to the train station together to get Sally.

**...(Time skip... Sally arrives)... **

Sans and you sat at the train station and waited for the train to stop. This is the train Sally is supposed to come out of.

The train stopped and after a short while Sally came out and immediately ran towards you as fast as she could with all her stuff. As soon as she reached you, she nearly knocked you over in a hug. Sans, who had fallen asleep during the wait, startled awake.

"Sally! I really missed you here!" You were filled with childish glee and if it would get any worse, you probably would explode out of giddiness. Sally leaned back and turned to Sans to introduce herself "Hi you must be Sans, right? I'm SallySally, a friend of (Y/N)" he nodded "Great!" Sally smiled "(Y/N) has told me so much about you! And you really are a skeleton..." she observed, looking at him intently. Sans started to look more and more nervous, as time went on.

"Well... that's awesome! On campus, I haven't met a single monster! Well, except for a little yellow lizard once or twice... She helped with some of the lessons." Sally thinks intently "I... can't really remember her name, though..." she tries to remember the name and suddenly you know who she meant.

"Sally? Are you talking about Alphys?" Sally's features brightened up "Yeah, that's exactly who I meant... You know her?" She turns back to you and releases Sans hand, which she had been shaking.

"Yeah, she is the scientist I told you about. The one who is working in the lab I went to. She and Sans" you motioned to him with your hand as Sally sat down next to you "were the one running the tests on my soul." you explained to her.

Sally nodded and you all stood up and went to your apartment building. Sally and Sans talked about the soul experiments, which Alphys and Sans are doing in the lab. You're really relieved that Sally likes Sans, you wouldn't have known what to do if she had disliked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Undyne didn't buy a little Sans plushie... but! Sally seems to approve of Sans! Happy new year! (Even if the fist of January was a few days ago...) and until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took me so long to update. A lot was going on lately and I just didn't know what exactly to write.

Sally and you - Sans left when you arrived at his apartment building - first went to the house of Sally's parents, they probably didn't even know about Sally being here, you didn't tell them because Sally asked you not to and so you figured it was supposed to be a surprise.

So the two of you stood in front of the doors and rung the bell twice. The door was opened shortly after was revealed a confused, then surprised and lastly an overly happy mother of Sally's. She threw herself in a great welcome home hug with Sally, the two of them saying sweet things to each other, the sight of it warmed your heart, before Sally's mother turned to you, hugging you too.

"Was this the reason why you wanted to go up to the cabin? Why didn't you tell me?" You hugged her back, explaining that Sally planned to surprise the two of them. Sally's mother then suddenly let go and turned around to call for her husband. He came out shortly after beginning to ask what was going on but stopped when he saw Sally grinning at him. He, too, was overly joyed to see his daughter again.

After you were inside to talk about what had happened in the meantime, when Sally was away, the two of you went to your apartment building, where things were already prepared for guests, which meant that you cleaned everything and your apartment was presentable.

From then on the day passed by quickly and tomorrow, on Sunday the two of you had planned to go into town and maybe visit Grillby's sometime during the day.

But for now you and Sally just talked, there was a lot to get up to, after all, you hadn't seen her in some time. Sure you had texted but that isn't nearly the same as talking. So you did talk. For a long time and you at first didn't even notice how late it was by now.

When Sally went to the bathroom you took the spare mattress and placed it on the floor beside your bed in your room. Sadly, you only had one bed so Sally would have to sleep on the mattress, though she said that she is totally fine with that, you still felt a little bad about it. But you knew that discussing, who would take the bed would be pointless since Sally would probably insist on taking the mattress on the floor like all the other times you discussed this with her before tonight. So you just went with it and left the room soon after finishing Sally's excuse for a bed and went back into the living room where Sally sat on the couch and watched tv.

Sitting down next to her she suddenly seemed to remember something. She gasped and turned to you with a huge smile plastered on her face. You just looked at her questioningly.

"You know, this Sans guy seemed really nice." her grin grew in size and you had a little trouble hiding the slight blush creeping onto your face. You knew exactly where this was heading.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," you answered, but Sally grinned even wider. "You know?" she looked deep into your eyes, "I think you should ask him out!" she stated bluntly, grinning wide with sparks of amusement, at your now red face, in her eyes.

"That's easier said than done, you know?" she nodded, not satisfied but still letting go for now, but despite that, you didn't think she would let go on it for too long.

However, she did change the topic nonetheless, asking if you wanted to go up to the cabin sooner than first planned.

"How much sooner should we go?" Sally turned to you with a kind smile "How about tonight?" You agreed with it and she smiled at your decision before she started getting things ready together with you, things like packing and so on.

**...(Time skip)...**

As you made your way up to the cabin, the sun sank down and it got slightly colder. But despite that, you were more than just ecstatic to go back up there. After such a long time, you could finally stargaze with your best friend like in the old days, where you were younger and Sally still lived with her parents. Sometimes you wished yourself back to those days, just to have it as easy as it was. Back then, every decision seemed easy to make and nothing seemed life changing enough to get scared about for your future.

Sure, you had a goal that you needed to reach, but the way to get to that goal seemed really easy when you were still back in school, and now you're almost struggling to get the money for college.

Despite all of that it isn't all that bad, you have met Sans and the others after all. If you hadn't decided to go to that laboratory back then, then you wouldn't have met them and you're glad that you made this decision.

Sally walked ahead of you for a while now and you wondered what she might be thinking about.

"(Y/N)! We're here!" she called out excitedly. Your head shot up and as you looked around Sally's silhouette just so you could see the old wooden cabin of Sally's parents.

You love this place here. This old cabin. You really missed going up here with Sally. Sure you were up here with Sans not too long ago... But Sans wasn't your best friend Sally. That wasn't nearly the same feeling - even if it was really fun to be stargazing with Sans and being able to talk to someone who loves the stars almost as much as you do.

You almost ran up to the cabin, which was practically right in front of you and Sally needed to hurry to keep up with you.

"Wait (Y/N)! Not so fast!" she laughed out of breath. "Sorry, I'm just so excited for this... We haven't done this in... like forever!" you called back over your shoulder. Despite complaining, Sally didn't seem to have problems with keeping up with you so you just kept on speeding up to the cabin.

As you reached the door, you searched for the keys, but couldn't find them. You only stopped when Sally was waving with the keys in front of your bewildered face.

"You gave them to me before we left... Remember?" She grinned at you, amused. "Oh yeah, I... forgot." you couldn't help but smile... even if you really couldn't remember giving the keys to Sally, you just shrugged it off and smiled. Finally, you can stargaze with your best friend, just like the old times.

'I really did miss this' you thought as Sally opened the door and the two of you went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this really late chapter and I try to get the next one out soon.
> 
> Also in march exams are starting again so I don't know if I'll be able to upload that much during march.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took me so long. I was out of ideas for a while and didn't really know how to go on with this... but I hope those of you who stayed here will enjoy the chapter.

You woke up before Sally did and smiled to yourself, remembering all that nostalgia that's happened last night. All those great memories of back then when Sally was still living here with her parents and you went up here almost every weekend and a lot more during holidays. All those nice memories came up again yesterday night.

You got up and went to the kitchen that was inside the cabin. The two of you had brought some groceries up here yesterday so you won't starve the next morning. So you made yourself a little breakfast.

Sally woke up soon after you and walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, and made herself something to eat too.

After having breakfast the two of you lazed around and talked a little before deciding to head back down. Sally wanted to have dinner at her parent's place and therefore the two of you needed to head over and tell them that the two of you are having dinner at their place. After saying goodbye to Sally's parents again you nearly reached your apartment before you were stopped by someone tackling you to the ground.

You tried to find out who it was, tackling you down, but since you were on your stomach you didn't know who it was until you heard their voice or their happy bark for that matter. It was Lesser Dog. The little, cute dog you saw in Grillby's. All the other dogs you saw there, could either talk or were way bigger than Lesser Dog.

Sally squealed and bent down to pet the dog, which he in return accepted happily. She didn't even bother trying to get the dog off you since she was too busy petting him.

After some time he got off himself and was now trying to jump on Sally. You got up and heard Papyrus shouting and running in your direction. Something along the lines of "WHERE DID THIS LITTLE DOG GO?!" and "THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEES TO FIND HIM. HE REALLY NEEDS A BATH."

That at least explained why Lesser Dog was running around out here. You got up and waved Papyrus over, walking towards him you asked "What do you need Papyrus?" he stopped in front of you so that you nearly had to put your head in your neck to see his face. "LESSER DOG RAN AWAY FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEFORE HE COULD GET HIS BATH. ALL THE OTHERS ALREADY BATHED AND THEY ASKED ME; THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO GET HIM BACK THERE!" Papyrus made a proud pose at his last sentence before he added "HUMAN (Y/N)? COULD IT BE THAT YOU HAVE MAYBE SEEN HIM SOMEWHERE HERE?" the two of you were a little away from Sally and Lesser dog, not to mention that Sally probably went inside with him, so it's no wonder that Papyrus hasn't seen them yet.

You nodded in understanding and couldn't help but want to help Papyrus, it'd be mean if you say you didn't see him since he's so proud of the fact that they'd let him help. You then pointed towards your apartment building "He must be somewhere inside, Sally is probably still petting him." You answer him "She really loves dogs," you add, smiling.

Papyrus tilts his head in confusion "THE HUMAN FRIEND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" He asks and you nod your head, turning around to lead him towards your apartment building.

And before you could even think of grabbing the door handle, the door burst open, revealing an excited Sally, giving you her puppy dog eyes. "(Y/N)?! Can we keep him, please? He's so adorable! Just look at his nose and his eyes!" she gestured to lesser dog "Can we keep him? Pretty-please?" she asked like a child would.

You had to suppress a light laughter at her ranting like a little kid, who wanted to keep the pet. "Sally, you're going back to Stanford in a few weeks," you say sadly "and Lesser Dog has his family here, you can't just take him with you..." Sallys face falls a little at that "You're right, I'm sorry, i didn't think of that..." She thinks for a bit and then adds "but we can visit him during my stay, right?" Lesser Dog barks at that as if to tell you that he likes the idea of the two of you, visiting him.

You nod, smiling "Of course we can!" Sally brightens up at that, then turns to Lesser Dog "Sorry buddy, we have to say our goodbyes for now, but I'm sure we'll see each other again soon!" lesser dog licks Sally's face, Sally laughing at that before Lesser Dog turns and sees Papyrus standing behind you.

Lesser Dog tried to get away again but Papyrus was faster this time and caught him easily. Before he went away again he waved to you and Sally "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SURELY SEE THE TWO HUMANS LATER!" The two of you waved back and said your goodbyes to him. And with that, he was gone.

**...(Time skip to later that day)...**

After dinner at Sally's parents' place, the two of you went outside and back to your apartment. Inside you watched TV for a while. Doing that, it got really late.

"Should we go to that bar your bone-friend was talking about?" Sally asked you, with 'bone-friend', she meant Sans. She was unable to hide her smirk at your blushing face. Sans wasn't your 'bone-friend' after all.

It had gotten a little late but you nodded and the two of you took on your shoes. While heading outside you decided to text Sans to see if he was at Grillby's too.

**-(Y/N):**  
Hey, Sans. Sally and I are heading over to Grillby's now. Just wanted to know if you happen to be there too?

His reply came just as you and Sally headed out of the apartment building and it consisted of just a simple "yeah, see you there, sweetheart" you smiled a little at that and turning to Sally you told her that Sans would be there too. She just smirked at that and pointed out your huge grin that apparently was on your face at the moment. You blushed a little and looked in front of you again.

Turning around a corner, you noticed that it was extra dark there. The street light was broken. You heard Sally complain about how annoying this was and that she couldn't see a thing and you smiled a little at that.

You yourself felt a little uncomfortable too since it was already late and dark but just continued on because it wouldn't be that far of a walk to Grillby's anymore. You went on until you heard a muffled scream behind you.

You turned around, startled only to see Sally, held by a complete stranger. He had some weird cloth over her mouth and her eyes slowly closed. The last feeling you saw flashing in her eyes was fear and a pleading look, asking for help.

You wanted to scream for help, run toward Sally, anything, but you couldn't move a muscle and before you could even think of another way to help her, you were grabbed from behind and had a cloth over your mouth yourself. This stranger who was now placing Sally in a big black car was not alone.

The last thought of yours was a cry for help toward Sans. Hopefully, he'll find out what happened.

Then...

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and sorry that this was pretty short but... I had this idea yesterday night and just wanted to finish it to get it online.
> 
> Until next time then?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. I will update soon. Promise (or thread... You choose). Oh and if you happen to find any grammar or spelling mistakes or if you have any advice for me, like what I could do better next time I update I would be happy if you would let me know in the comments.


End file.
